Ave Maria
by GGL-HY
Summary: Madrid, 1620. Lovino fait partie du noviciat de l'ordre de la Compagnie de Jésus. Il est prêt à dédier sa vie au service de Dieu, mais voilà qu'un jour son chemin croise celui d'Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo, jeune hidalgo désargenté et en quête de gloire...
1. Chapter 1

_Décidément je devrais arrêter de commencer plein de fics en même temps... Mais pour une fois que j'ai de l'inspiration... _

_J'ai glissé quelques astérisques qui renvoient aux notes tout à la fin où j'explique quelques détails. Si vous avez la flemme c'est pas la peine de s'embêter à descendre tout en bas de la page à chaque astérisque... _

_Ah et désolée d'avance si les personnages vous semblent OOC, mais il faut bien se rendre compte qu'au XVIIème siècle les convenances sociales n'étaient pas les même que maintenant et qu'on ne s'adressait pas n'importe comment à n'importe qui... _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_1620, Madrid_.**

Ce matin là, comme tous les dimanches, Lovino fut réveillé par le tintement clair de la volée de cloches sonnant les matines. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et se leva à contre cœur de sa petite couchette. Sa cellule était encore plongée dans l'obscurité et c'est à peine si les premières lueurs grisâtres de l'aube approchante passaient par l'étroite fenêtre et venaient souligner les contours du crucifix qui ornait un des murs de pierre. Lovino tâtonna quelques secondes avant de réussir à allumer la chandelle posée sur sa table de nuit, puis il s'attela à sa toilette matinale. Le contact de l'eau glacée sur son visage et sa nuque acheva de le réveiller et il se dépêcha de terminer, tout grelottant, pour pouvoir enfiler sa soutane noire. On était encore qu'aux premiers jours de mars et les nuits madrilènes restaient fraiches. Une fois vêtu, Lovino souffla la chandelle et quitta sa cellule.

Dans le couloir, d'autres novices sortaient eux aussi de leur chambre et se saluaient à voix basse avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire. Lovino allait les imiter mais, pris d'un doute, il frappa légèrement à la porte de la cellule voisine de la sienne. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il ouvrit le battant de bois et entra. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la petite pièce sombre, mais il s'aperçut vite qu'une silhouette allongée occupait encore le petit lit contre le mur du fond.

-Feliciano. Oh, Feliciano ! Réveille-toi, il est bientôt cinq heures.

Lovino se rapprocha du lit et secoua son petit frère qui se réveilla en poussant un léger gémissement endormi.

-Tu t'es encore levé au beau milieu de la nuit pour prier c'est ça ?

Feliciano lui lança un regard contrit et étouffa un bâillement avant de répondre d'un ton désolé :

-Pardon Lovino, je sais bien qu'ensuite je n'arrive pas à me lever. Mais je me suis encore réveillé et j'avais fais un beau rêve avec des anges et…

-Oui oui, je sais. Allez dépêche-toi de te préparer sinon on va être en retard au réfectoire.

Lovino passa la main dans ses cheveux auburn et lança un regard las à son cadet qui se débarbouillait la figure en vitesse.

Feliciano et lui étaient des enfants trouvés. Sans doute abandonnés, peut-être orphelins. Des sœurs ursulines* les avaient retrouvés devant la porte d'un couvent napolitain par une belle matinée de printemps. Lovino devait avoir à peine plus d'un an et Feliciano n'était encore qu'un nouveau né vagissant. Ils étaient restés quelques jours dans le couvent : les religieuses trouvaient les deux enfants beaux comme des anges et elles répugnaient un peu à les envoyer à l'hôpital des enfants trouvés* où il était presque certain qu'ils mourraient de faim ou de dysenterie en l'espace de deux semaines.

Mais un couvent n'était pas la place de deux enfants et la mère supérieure allait se résoudre à disposer d'eux lorsqu'un prêtre jésuite espagnol, Juan Vargas, vint à passer au couvent pour délivrer un message. Touché par le sort des enfants et séduit par leur visage d'angelot, le brave homme décida de les ramener avec lui à Madrid où il les confia aux bons soins d'une nourrice.

Lovino et son frère disposaient d'une bonne constitution, si bien qu'ils grandirent en assez bonne santé, mis à part quelques coliques et deux ou trois refroidissements. Dès qu'ils furent assez grands, ils se mirent à aller presque tous les jours à la petite église jouxtant le collège jésuite de San Ignacio* où le père Vargas donnait des cours de latin aux enfants de la noblesse madrilène. Là, entre deux _disputatio*_, l'ecclésiastique faisait leur catéchisme, les entrainait à lire quelques versets latins dans la Bible et leur faisait faire des additions avec des amandes grillées qu'ils avaient ensuite le droit de manger.

Les deux enfants apprenaient vite, surtout Lovino qui avait une excellente mémoire. Feliciano, lui, se distinguait par son enthousiasme. Les histoires sur la vie du Seigneur Jésus et sur les Saints Apôtres que leur racontait le père Juan semblaient l'exalter. Un jour il se mit même à pleurer de joie alors qu'on lui contait toutes les vertus de la Sainte Vierge Marie et le miracle de son Immaculée Conception. Alors que Lovino avait un caractère parfois ombrageux et avait pris la mauvaise habitude de jurer lorsqu'il s'impatientait, les grands yeux ambrés de Feliciano n'avaient jamais perdu leur innocence et, mis à part sa nature distraite, son caractère doux et appliqué semblait bel et bien être celui d'un ange. Il fut vite remarqué par tous les autres religieux du collège qui voyaient presque déjà en lui un futur saint. Ils décidèrent que, s'ils le souhaitaient, les deux frères entreraient au noviciat* dès qu'ils sauraient leur catéchisme, lire, écrire et compter et qu'ils auraient accomplis leur communion solennelle. Ainsi la Compagnie de Jésus disposerait sous peu de deux nouvelles recrues.

Les deux frères entrèrent donc au sein du noviciat très sélectif des jésuites. Feliciano avait tout juste quatorze ans et Lovino devait donc en avoir environ quinze. Le quotidien d'un novice jésuite était dur : la discipline était stricte, le mode de vie frugal et l'on attendait de lui un travail spirituel constant pour mieux éprouver sa foi. Au cours des deux ans que durait le noviciat, la pratique des _Examens spirituels_ de Saint Ignace de Loyola, fondateur de la Compagnie, devait préparer les futurs religieux pour qu'ils soient dignes de prononcer les trois vœux de l'ordination religieuse : pauvreté, chasteté et obéissance. A ces trois vœux, les Jésuites avaient le privilège d'en rajouter un dernier : l'obéissance toute particulière au souverain pontife.

Malgré son jeune âge, Feliciano s'accommodait fort bien de ce mode de vie austère et ses supérieurs se félicitaient d'une vocation si assurée. A côté des dispositions admirables de son jeune frère, Lovino n'avait décidément rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant, il travaillait dur pour être digne de la place qu'on avait bien voulu lui accorder.

_« La nuit je dors et je ne me réveille pas pour prier. Je ne serais sans doute jamais un saint, mais au moins je peux me rendre utile. Je dois bien ça au père Juan. »_

Lovino en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque Feliciano, à présent fin prêt, le saisit par la main et l'entraina vers le réfectoire.

-Vite, vite ! Je ne veux pas être en retard pour les laudes* ! Et puisqu'on est dimanche, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir chanter à la messe tout à l'heure !

La messe débuta à sept heures dans la petite église de Santa Maria de la Natividad qui était rattachée au collège de San Ignacio. La nef* était noire de monde : les gens de qualité avaient leurs bancs réservés à l'avant alors que le commun s'installait comme il le pouvait derrière. Si la messe de l'église de Santa Maria de la Natividad avait autant de succès, c'était en partie à cause de la chorale qui l'animait. Celle-ci était en effet très réputée pour la qualité de ses chanteurs. Certains novices jésuites avaient été choisis pour en faire partie et Feliciano et Lovino étaient du nombre.

Feliciano s'était très vite fait remarquer pour la grande beauté de sa voix et à quatorze ans il avait la chance de ne pas avoir encore mué. La voix de Lovino avait déjà commencée à devenir plus grave, mais on l'installait encore au premier rang, à côté de son frère. Les jeunes garçons se ressemblaient en effet tellement qu'on aurait presque dit des jumeaux et leur beau visage rehaussé par leur longue tunique blanche attirait en masse toutes les femmes qui s'extasiaient devant leur allure angélique. Et en Espagne, qui disait rassemblement de femmes signifiait automatiquement attroupement phénoménal de galants. Les pieuses récitations du _Pater_ et du _Credo_ étaient donc ponctuées d'œillades langoureuses et de petits battements d'éventails qui laissaient de temps à autre entrapercevoir un sourire plus mutin que chaste.

Lovino ne faisait pas vraiment attention à toutes ces choses. Il se concentrait plutôt sur les prières silencieuses du prêtre qui officiait ou bien sur les reflets dorés que dessinaient sur l'autel les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les vitraux aux couleurs chatoyantes. L'odeur puissante de l'encens que les thuriféraires avaient diffusé au tout début de la cérémonie lui embrumait un peu l'esprit, si bien qu'il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il entendit Feliciano entonner le début du _Gloria. _

Près d'une heure plus tard, le prêtre termina la messe en bénissant une dernière fois les fidèles et l'église commença à se vider. Après s'être changés, Feliciano et quelques autres enfants de chœur partirent à leur tour pour rentrer au noviciat. Lovino resta en arrière pour aider le prêtre à ranger les objets du culte disposés sur l'autel puis, après s'être fait congédier, il décida de rester encore un peu pour prier.

Il aurait très bien pu le faire dans sa cellule ou dans la chapelle du noviciat, mais il préférait toujours le faire dans l'église quand il en avait l'occasion. Il s'assit sur un des bancs maintenant inoccupés au premier rang de la nef, et leva les yeux vers le grand crucifix en bois peint et rehaussé d'or qui surplombait l'autel. L'odeur de l'encens était à présent moins étourdissante et elle se mêlait à la senteur fraiche et sèche des colonnes et des dalles en pierre polies par le temps. Un rayon de soleil tiède réchauffait sa nuque, le faisant légèrement somnoler. Lovino aurait aimé passer la journée entière dans cette église où le silence n'était troublé de temps à autre que par le murmure des prières et le petit bruit des perles d'un chapelet qu'on égrenait.

Il était immobile depuis quelques minutes, les yeux fermés en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit, lorsqu'un bruit de pas assez rapide dissipa sa concentration. Il étouffa un juron, se traita mentalement d'abruti pour sa grossièreté inappropriée et eu ensuite une très forte envie de se frapper la tête contre le dossier du banc en s'apercevant qu'il venait de jurer à nouveau. Le bruit de pas s'était rapproché et Lovino tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans l'église. Il remontait la nef d'un pas rapide et décidé, le talon de ses hautes bottes claquant contre le sol dallé. Il tenait à la main un chapeau à large bord qu'il avait retiré en entrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sacré. Une grande cape sombre pendait en travers de son épaule gauche et, en se soulevant, elle laissait deviner le fourreau d'une épée. Un pourpoint brun sombre et une culotte* de la même couleur venaient compléter sa tenue simple mais parfaitement propre et de très bonne facture. Le jeune homme dépassa Lovino sans le regarder et continua à avancer vers l'autel. Sur la droite trônait une belle statue en marbre de la Vierge Marie*. Il se jeta presque à ses pieds avant de joindre les mains pour prier. Lovino l'observa quelques instants, un peu intrigué par son attitude. « _Quelque chose de grave a dû lui arriver »_ pensa-t-il en apercevant l'air de détresse qui assombrissait son visage. Il s'en désintéressa pourtant au bout de quelques secondes pour retourner à ses propres prières. Le malheur frappait partout et à chaque instant en ce monde, Lovino le savait et il savait aussi que la seule chose à faire pour s'en garder était de prier dans l'espoir d'une grâce divine.

Au moins trois quarts d'heure s'était écoulés quand le jeune homme acheva ses prières. Il se releva et épousseta ses genoux puis se signa une dernière fois devant la statue de la Vierge avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il lança cette fois-ci un coup d'œil à Lovino en arrivant à sa hauteur, eu l'air d'hésiter, puis s'arrêta à côté de lui et demeura silencieux. Se sentant observé, le novice termina son oraison silencieuse par un dernier _« Amen »_ et leva les yeux vers l'inconnu.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, mais il avait déjà une certaine prestance. Son port de tête était fier, sa silhouette svelte et bien tournée et les traits de son visage étaient à la fois nets et assez fins, ce qui lui conférait un air noble. Ses yeux surtout étaient remarquables : malgré le chagrin contenu qui les assombrissaient, Lovino n'en avait jamais vu d'un vert aussi éclatant. Le jeune homme repoussa une courte mèche brune et légèrement bouclée qui lui barrait le front puis fit un geste pour désigner la tunique blanche de Lovino et prit la parole.

-Je vois que vous faites partie du chœur. J'aimerais savoir où se trouve le prêtre qui s'occupe de cette église.

Lovino fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant son ton fier et plutôt péremptoire. Tous ces jeunes godelureaux étaient tellement bouffis d'orgueil ! Il leur suffisait d'avoir une épée au côté pour qu'ils se prennent pour des grands seigneurs et ils attendaient qu'on leur donne du « _don_ » et du «_su excelencia_» tout en baisant leurs bottes. Au moins celui-ci n'était pas enrubanné à outrance à la différence de tous les jeunes coqs qui se pavanaient sur la Plaza Mayor… De plus, ses traits aristocratiques semblaient indiquer qu'il s'agissait au moins d'un véritable _hidalgo_. Toutefois, si on en croyait la simplicité de sa tenue, il n'était pas non plus un _caballero _et encore moins un_ titulo*_. Lovino lui répondit donc d'un ton plutôt froid mais néanmoins respectueux.

-_Don_ Luis est absent pour le moment, _señor_. Il me semble que le révérend père Alfonso l'a fait appeler au collège après la messe. Vous devriez repasser dans l'après-midi. _Señor._

-C'est pour une affaire urgente et je n'aurais pas le temps de repasser cet après-midi. Ne pouvez-vous pas le faire quérir ou bien aller vous-même le chercher ?

-J'ai bien peur que non _señor_. Il est surement occupé et je n'ai pas la permission d'aller et venir à ma guise.

A ces mots, le jeune homme parut perdre une partie de sa contenance. L'espace d'une seconde il eu l'air un peu perdu et son regard navigua rapidement entre la sortie de l'église et l'autel, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Lovino. Il finit par pousser un soupir et s'assit à côté du novice.

-Ecoutez, ma sœur Rosario vient de tomber gravement malade. Elle a une fièvre épouvantable et peut à peine se tenir assise dans son lit. J'ai déjà visité plusieurs églises pour qu'on dise des prières et des messes basses pour son rétablissement, mais c'est dans cette église-ci qu'elle a l'habitude de venir écouter la messe et se recueillir. Il me semble que si un prêtre voulait bien prier pour elle ici, peut-être que le Seigneur et sa Sainte Mère jetteraient un regard plus compatissant sur elle…

Lovino baissa les yeux et vit qu'une petite croix en or pendue à une chaine reposait sur le pourpoint du jeune _hidalgo_. « _S'il s'agissait de Feliciano…Si c'était Feli qui était en train de mourir… »_

-Je ne suis pas encore prêtre et je n'ai pas encore prononcé mes vœux, mais je suis un des novices du collège jésuite. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux rester ici et prier pour votre sœur jusqu'à ce que _don_ Luis revienne.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira et il adressa un léger sourire reconnaissant à Lovino.

-Merci infiniment !

Il porta la main à sa ceinture pour retirer sa bourse qu'il tendit à Lovino. Celui-ci fit un geste pour la refuser.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Si vous tenez absolument à payer, remettez l'argent à _don_ Luis la prochaine fois que vous viendrez. Moi je ne peux pas l'accepter.

L'homme sourit à nouveau et rangea l'argent puis il se leva pour prendre congé de Lovino.

-Fort bien. Acceptez néanmoins ma gratitude. Et dites bien au père Luis que je viendrais le payer dimanche prochain.

Il allait se retourner quand Lovino se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et le retint d'un geste de la main :

-Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit qui votre nom. _Don_ Luis va me le demander et puis il faut que je le sache pour prier pour votre sœur. Enfin ce n'est pas indispensable mais ça serait plus facile et…

L'air confus du jeune homme se mua en une expression un peu gênée lorsqu'il entendit l'explication précipitée du novice.

-Bien entendu ! Je ne sais vraiment pas où j'ai la tête aujourd'hui… Dites à _don_ Luis que la demande émane d'Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo. Pour ce qui est de ma sœur…

Il passa la main droite sous sa cape pour aller fouiller dans une des poches de son pourpoint et en ressortit un tout petit portrait qu'il tendit à Lovino.

-Tenez. Priez bien pour elle.

Lovino saisit avec précaution le petit cadre en ébène et jeta un coup d'œil au visage peint de la jeune fille.

-Elle est vraiment très belle…

Un des sourcils noirs d'Antonio se releva légèrement et il posa la main gauche sur sa taille, juste à côté de la poignée de son épée.

-Hm ?

Lovino se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et s'arracha prestement à sa contemplation pour lancer un coup d'œil affolé en direction d'Antonio :

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, si, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle…Mais enfin, vous voyez, je disais ça sans arrière-pensée et… Et je serais bientôt un clerc et même si ce n'était pas le cas, _jamais_ je ne me permettrais de…

Antonio esquissa un sourire qui se mua en un petit éclat de rire quand il vit la teinte cramoisie que prenait le visage déjà confus et apeuré du jeune novice. Le pauvre avait dû croire vraiment l'offenser et se voyait déjà embroché sur six pouces de métal.

-Ha ha ! C'est bon, tout va bien. Je ne pense pas que la vertu de ma chère sœur puisse être mise en péril par le regard d'un enfant de chœur !

Il posa la main droite sur la tête de Lovino et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis chassa vivement la main qui le touchait, l'air soudain outragé.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

Antonio n'eut même pas l'air de l'entendre et il se contenta de s'éloigner en lançant un léger éclat de rire un peu moqueur. Lovino le suivit des yeux alors qu'il descendait la nef, le visage encore bouillant de gêne et de colère. Alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de la porte, Antonio remit son grand chapeau et se retourna une dernière fois.

-Merci encore ! Puisque vous prierais pour elle, je suis sûr que le Seigneur daignera sauver ma sœur.

Il adressa alors au novice un demi-sourire qui devait faire se pâmer la gent féminine et toucha légèrement le bord de son chapeau en guise d'adieu.

Le silence qui régnait de nouveau dans l'église sembla résonner dans la tête de Lovino qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de l'église par où le jeune _hidalgo_ venait de s'éclipser. Il porta lentement la paume fraiche et un peu moite de sa main sur sa joue pour calmer la chaleur de son visage, puis se retourna lentement sur son banc et murmura un _« bastardo »_ grognon. Il se saisit ensuite du petit portrait qui était tombé sur ses genoux pour l'examiner à nouveau.

La sœur d'Antonio était vraiment une belle jeune fille. Elle avait l'air à peine plus jeune que son frère et la même aura de noblesse imprégnait les traits de son visage. Elle avait néanmoins un regard plus doux. « _C'est parce que ses yeux sont noirs_, pensa Lovino, _pas verts. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux d'un tel vert…_ »

Au bout de quelques secondes, il rangea le portrait dans une de ses poches et se leva. Il alla chercher un cierge près de l'autel, l'alluma et alla le déposer sur un grand chandelier à côté de la statue de la Vierge, avant de s'agenouiller à son tour devant l'effigie. Les mains jointes et les yeux posés sur le visage doux et serein de Marie, il commença à prier pour le salut de Rosario Fernandez y Carriedo.

_Ave Maria, gratia plena,_

_Dominus tecum,_

_benedicta tu in mulieribus,_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui Jesus.  
_

_Sancta Maria mater Dei,_

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

_nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae._

_Amen._

* * *

**_Notes: _**

_- Les **Ursulines** sont des religieuses qui font partie de l'Ordre de Sainte-Ursule, fondé au XVIème siècle en Italie. Elles se consacrent à l'éducation des filles et à l'assistance aux pauvres et aux malades. _

_- Les** hôpitaux des enfants trouvés** étaient des établissements où l'on venait déposer les enfants abandonnés et les orphelins dans les grandes villes d'Europe. Les taux de mortalité dans ce genre d'établissements étaient horriblement élevés à cause du manque d'hygiène et de la surpopulation: la plupart des enfants mourraient très rapidement... Par contre j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout si il y a eu un hôpital des enfants trouvés à Naples et de manière générale il sont plutôt apparus vers la fin du XVIIème... _

_- La **Compagnie de Jésus** a été fondée en 1540 par Ignace de Loyola (issu de la noblesse des Pays-basques espagnols). Les jésuites étaient un peu le nec plus ultra en matière d'ordre religieux à l'époque. Ils étaient le fer de lance de la Réforme catholique (le mouvement de réaction catholique lancé à partir du concile de Trente pour lutter contre la Réforme protestante) et se consacraient notamment à l'éducation et aux missions d'évangélisation. Cette éducation se faisait dans des collèges qui étaient très cotés et où les nobles et les bourgeois envoyaient leurs enfants. Au XVIIème siècle il y a eu énormément de fondation de collèges jésuites partout en Europe et aussi en Espagne. Il y en avait surement un à Madrid mais j'ai pas réussi à retrouver son nom, du coup j'ai complètement inventé le nom de San Ignacio... _

_- La **disputatio **est une méthode d'enseignement qui date du Moyen Âge. C'est une sorte de discussion dialectique en latin. _

_- Le **noviciat** est une période de probation que doivent effectuer toutes les personnes souhaitant intégrer un ordre religieux. La Compagnie de Jésus était un ordre extrêmement sélectif où on n'admettait qu'une certaine élite intellectuelle (et physique dans l'idéal). Le noviciat ordinaire durait un an, pour les jésuites c'était deux ans et il y avait ensuite plein d'autres étapes mais j'y reviendrait plus tard... la période du noviciat se déroulait dans un établissement spécialisé: le...noviciat (meh.) et autant dire qu'on devait pas se la couler douce... _

_- Les **laudes** sont "l'office de l'aurore" célébré dans les établissements religieux. _

_- La** nef** est la partie réservée aux fidèles dans une église (là où il y a les bancs). _

_-la **culotte** est une partie du costume masculin de l'époque (pareil pour le **pourpoint**). Pour avoir une idée de ce que ça pouvait donner je vous conseil de regarder (en vo espagnol bien sûr) le film **Le Capitaine Alatriste** (avec Viggo Mortensen hé hé!) qui se passe pile à l'époque de la fic et qui est juste magnifique pour ce qui est de la reconstitution historique! C'est tiré d'une série de romans du même nom qui sont un peu l'équivalent espagnol et moderne de nos Trois Mousquetaires et que je vous conseille aussi fortement! _

_- La **Vierge Marie** était considérée comme la guérisseuse universelle dans la communauté des saints et elle était particulièrement vénérée en Espagne (et en France). _

_- "**Hidalgo**", "**caballero**" et "**titulo**" sont différents rangs de noblesse en Espagne. En gros être "**hidalgo**" c'est la noblesse de base, ça implique qu'on ne paye pas d'impôt au roi et qu'on a de l'honneur (donc que personne à intérêt à vous traiter comme un bouseux de base), mais pas mal d'hidalgos était plutôt désargentés... Le "**caballero**" est un rang au dessus. Il est forcément riche et à souvent une charge et un patrimoine important. Enfin le "**titulo**" fait partie de la haute noblesse titrée. Encore au-dessus du "**titulo**" on trouve le "**Grande**" c'est-à-dire le Grand d'Espagne. Là c'est de la très haute noblesse (ils ont le droit de garder leur chapeau en présence du roi). _

_Et j'arrête là pour cette fois parce que c'est déjà bien assez long! Si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez des précisions n'hésitez pas! Et si vous voulez laisser une review n'hésitez surtout pas non plus! 8D _

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! _


	2. Chapter 2

_J'en reviens pas moi-même d'avoir écrit le deuxième chapitre aussi rapidement... Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas mis d'astérisque dans le texte, j'ai l'impression que ça casse un peu le récit. Mais il y a quand même des notes explicatives à la fin! _

_**Kaa-my**: Merci pour ta review! Moi aussi j'adore les fics avec un côté historique recherché! Ce qui est bien avec Hetalia, c'est que le potentiel est incroyable pour ce genre de chose. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Je m'applique parce que je suis une grande fan de l'histoire espagnole au XVème et au XVIIème siècle et il me fallait absolument un spamano qui se déroule dans ce contexte! ^^ _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, alors que la chorale entonnait l'_Asperges me, _Lovino aperçu Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo adossé contre une des premières colonnes de pierre du côté droit de la nef. Le jeune homme était cette fois-ci vêtu d'un riche pourpoint en velours vert foncé. Une grande plume de la même couleur ornait le chapeau qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains gantées de cuir, tandis que l'autre reposait négligemment sur sa taille. Il était évident que sa pose apparemment décontractée et presque négligée était en fait très étudiée et Lovino ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand il surprit la façon dont il inclinait légèrement la tête avec un sourire travaillé à chaque fois qu'une belle jeune fille lui lançait un regard un peu appuyé entre son éventail papillonnant et les drapés de sa mantille en dentelle.

Malgré son agacement devant ce comportement vain - et déplacé, n'y avait-il vraiment plus que les vieilles dévotes qui venaient à la messe dans le but de _prier_ ?- Lovino se sentit rassuré. Si Antonio se pavanait devant la gent féminine avec ses beaux habits et n'était pas en train de se lamenter en tenue de deuil, c'est que sa jolie sœur était toujours vivante. Peut-être même qu'elle était guérie. Cette perspective rattrapait au centuple les remontrances que lui avait adressées le supérieur Francisco après qu'il soit rentré au noviciat en fin d'après-midi, bien après les offices de sexte et de none.

Le père Luis avait en effet été retenu très longtemps au collège et Lovino avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait cesser ses prières que lorsque le prêtre pourrait prendre le relais en le remplaçant. Il avait donc enchainé les _Ave Maria_, les _Miserere_ et toute une foule d'autres psaumes, habitué depuis longtemps à l'engourdissement progressif qui se répandait dans tous ses membres au bout de quelques heures. C'est l'exclamation de surprise qu'avait poussée le prêtre jésuite en l'apercevant alors qu'il rentrait dans l'église qui avait finalement tiré Lovino de la sorte de transe dans laquelle il était plongé.

Le père Luis était un homme grand et sec qui approchait la quarantaine. Son nez aquilin et ses yeux gris lui donnaient un air sévère mais c'était en réalité un homme au tempérament calme et doux. Lovino le connaissait depuis qu'il avait environ sept ans, alors que le jésuite étudiait encore la théologie. Quand il lui eut expliqué la raison qui l'avait poussée à rester aussi longtemps à l'église et lui eut transmis la requête d'Antonio, le visage du père Luis avait pris une expression de tristesse.

-La petite Rosario Fernandez est malade ? Quelle tristesse… C'est une enfant charmante, très pieuse. Elle vient souvent se recueillir le mardi et le samedi. Tu dis que c'est son frère qui est venu ce matin ?

- Oui, _don_ Antonio.

- Il vient souvent la chercher pour la raccompagner chez eux. Je ne donne pas cher de quiconque oserait poser une seconde de trop les yeux sur elle ! Il m'a l'air d'être un jeune homme très correct… Mais c'est vrai qu'un scandale serait bien la dernière chose dont cette famille a besoin.

Lovino fut intrigué par la dernière remarque de _don_ Luis et l'air pensif avec lequel il l'avait proférée.

-Les Fernandez y Carriedo sont une famille noble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Une famille très respectable de vieux chrétiens aragonais. Malheureusement elle s'est trouvée mêlée à toute cette fâcheuse affaire qui avait entouré la personne d'Antonio Pérez sous le règne de notre bon Philippe II –que Dieu l'ait dans Sa gloire- et elle s'est trouvée en disgrâce pendant plusieurs années. Maintenant tout cela est plus ou moins oublié et les Fernandez y Carriedo ont put revenir à Madrid. Mais ils ont perdu la majeure partie de leur patrimoine…

Le père Luis avait alors semblé s'adresser d'avantage à lui-même qu'au jeune novice. Il avait poussé un soupir et était parti chercher un nouveau cierge avant de congédier Lovino.

-Je vais faire une messe basse et prier pour _doña_ Rosario. Toi tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de te changer et de rentrer au noviciat. _Don_ Francisco risque de te punir pour être resté ici aussi longtemps.

Lovino avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête et s'était hâté de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait, se préparant à l'avance au long sermon sur le caractère sacré et obligatoire des offices et sur l'importance de l'obéissance et de la ponctualité qu'il était sûr de recevoir dès qu'il se présenterait au noviciat.

La chorale s'était tue et l'office se poursuivait en silence. Lorsque le père Luis monta en chaire et débuta son prône, le regard de Lovino croisa celui d'Antonio. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire et Lovino s'obligea à lui répondre par un bref signe de tête avant de détourner les yeux. L'ignorer aurait été extrêmement impoli et il ne tenait pas à s'attirer des ennuis. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il trouvait que le jeune _hidalgo_ avait quelque chose d'agaçant.

En fait pour être exact, Lovino trouvait la majeure partie de la population masculine agaçante. Jeunes ou vieux, tous les hommes cherchaient à se faire passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas : les anciens soldats et même les domestiques et les pires manants se faisaient passer pour des _hidalgos_, les _hidalgos_ pour des _caballeros_ et les _caballeros_ s'attendaient à ce qu'on les traite comme des Grands d'Espagne. Et tout ce beau monde se pavanait l'épée au côté dans les rues de Madrid, prenant pour une injure personnelle le moindre frôlement d'épaule, provoquant n'importe qui en duel pour un oui ou pour un non et plus généralement cherchant à écraser tous les autres avec une attitude hautaine et pleine de morgue, ne faisant jamais mine de respecter personne à part les femmes.

_« Quel peuple vain,_ pensa Lovino, _leur orgueil les perdra. »_

Bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de l'Italie, au fond de lui il s'était toujours senti italien plutôt qu'espagnol et avait donc l'impression d'être un peu à l'écart du reste des gens, même lorsqu'il était enfant. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il savait que cette antipathie s'alimentait aussi d'une pointe de jalousie. A quinze ans Lovino savait à présent ce que l'on entendait exactement par « péché de la chaire », « luxure » et « lascivité ». Il commençait d'ailleurs à être lui-même confronté aux affres du désir à chaque fois que son regard glissait par inadvertance sur un décolleté un peu profond, une nuque dévoilée ou bien de beaux yeux ourlés de longs cils noirs. Mais alors que ces visions provoquaient les délices de la plupart de la gent masculine, elles valaient à Lovino de longues et pénibles heures de confession face aux supérieurs du noviciat et des examens de conscience solitaires placés sous le signe de la culpabilité.

A la fin de l'office, alors qu'il partait se changer avec les autres choristes dans une petite salle à laquelle on accédait par une porte dans un coin du transept, Lovino vit Antonio se frayer un chemin dans le sens inverse de la foule, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'église, pour se rapprocher du père Luis. Après qu'il eut troqué sa tunique blanche d'enfant de chœur pour sa soutane noire de novice, Lovino s'apprêta à quitter l'église à son tour. Les autres novices faisant partie de la chorale – Esteban, Pedro, José, Matías et Juan- le précédaient de quelques pas alors que Feliciano s'était emparé de sa main en babillant joyeusement sur la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Les deux frères allaient atteindre la grande porte d'entrée lorsqu'une voix les retint.

-Attendez, vous deux!

Ayant reconnu la voix d'Antonio, Lovino voulu faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais Feliciano se retourna et tira sur sa main pour l'arrêter.

-Regarde, il y a un gentilhomme qui veut nous parler.

Lovino poussa un soupir discret et se retourna à contrecœur. Antonio s'avançait à leur rencontre. Bien entendu il ne courrait pas et pressait à peine le pas, sa démarche toujours aussi assurée. Un gentilhomme tel que lui n'avait pas à courir après de simples novices. Lovino soupira à nouveau.

Une fois qu'il fut parvenu à leur hauteur, Feliciano le salua avec un des sourires rayonnants dont il avait le secret.

-Bonjour _señor_. Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Lovino répéta le salut avec la même politesse, le sourire rayonnant en moins. Antonio leur répondit par un simple hochement de tête puis les observa une demi-seconde avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement tous les deux, même de près. C'est amusant. Est-ce que vous êtes jumeaux ?

Jusqu'à présent Lovino n'avait jamais vu quelque qu'un qui puisse avoir l'air aussi joyeux tout en restant hautain – et agaçant. La remarque fit sourire encore d'avantage Feliciano qui s'empressa de répondre.

-Nous ne sommes pas jumeaux, mais on nous le demande souvent _señor_ ! Lovino est plus âgé que moi, mais c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble beaucoup ! On fait presque la même taille aussi !

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour que Feliciano ne s'embarrasse pas une nouvelle fois tout seul en se lançant dans une de ses tirades sans queue ni tête. La situation eut l'air d'amuser Antonio.

-Je vois. Alors tu t'appelles Lovino ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du plus âgé des deux frères.

Celui-ci serra les poings de frustration en s'entendant soudainement tutoyé. Il n'y avait que les enfants et les personnes que l'on jugeait très inférieures que l'on se permettait de tutoyer. Antonio n'avait surement pas l'intention de se montrer blessant. C'était même plutôt normal pour quelqu'un de son rang de s'adresser de la sorte à deux simples novices à peine sortis de l'enfance. Mais ce genre de détails mettait toujours en rogne Lovino, quand bien même l'une des principales vertus qu'il était sensé assimiler lors du noviciat était l'humilité.

-C'est ça _señor_.

-C'est un peu étrange pour un prénom… Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Feliciano, _señor_ ! répondit le plus jeune.

-Italiens hein… dit doucement Antonio, s'adressant sans doute plus à lui-même qu'aux deux frères.

Redoutant une autre question d'ordre privé et pressé d'en finir avec l'entretien, Lovino décida de faire dévier le cours de la conversation.

-Si je peux me permettre _señor_, est-ce que votre sœur se porte mieux ?

Les yeux verts du jeune _hidalgo_ s'éclairèrent à la mention de sa sœur.

-Grâce à Dieu oui ! Sa fièvre est tombée et le médecin nous assure qu'elle sera tout à fait rétablie d'ici une semaine. On dit qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux médecins, mais cette fois il semblerait qu'il dit juste. Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir prié pour elle dimanche dernier. Le père Luis m'a dit que tu étais resté une bonne partie de la journée à l'église… Je suis sûr que c'est ton dévouement qui l'a sauvée.

Lovino se sentit rougir.

-C'est m'accorder trop de crédit _señor_. Les prières de _don_ Luis et de tous les autres prêtres auxquels vous vous êtes adressé ont surement eu plus d'effet que les miennes.

-Si tu le dis… répondit Antonio avec un petit sourire, Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. A une prochaine fois peut-être. Oh et Lovino : si jamais toi ou ton frère avez un jour besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à faire appel à ma famille. Nous te sommes redevables.

Il se coiffa de son chapeau, leur adressa un _« Adios ! »_ enjoué et sortit.

Les deux frères lui emboitèrent le pas et plissèrent les yeux en passant le seuil de l'église, assaillis par la lumière matinale qui baignait la rue. Feliciano saisit à nouveau la main de son frère pendant qu'ils se hâtaient dans la direction du noviciat, tout joyeux d'avoir fait la connaissance du jeune _hidalgo_ dont son frère lui avait parlé et ennuyant singulièrement Lovino avec ses remarques enthousiastes.

_« Il a l'air tellement gentil ! Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on croise des gentilshommes aussi aimables, pas vrai Lovino ? Je suis sûre que sa sœur est très aimable elle aussi ! Je suis content qu'elle soit guérie ! Tu as vraiment bien fait de rester à l'église dimanche dernier ! »_ Lovino se contentait de répondre par quelques _« oui, oui »_ peu convaincus, habitué depuis longtemps aux accès de gaité de son jeune frère, tout en naviguant dans la foule en essayant de ne bousculer personne et d'éviter les immondices qui parsemaient ça et là les pavés.

Le reste de la journée et la semaine suivante se déroulèrent tranquillement, succession immuable de journées quasiment identiques, toutes rythmées par les rituels de l'office divin : lever à quatre heures trente, à cinq heures les laudes, puis tierce, sexte, none, complies et le coucher. Et le lendemain à nouveau : lever à quatre heures trente, à cinq heures les laudes, tierce, sexte, none, complies et le coucher. Quand il ne chantait pas des psaumes et ne disait pas des prières, Lovino les récitait dans sa tête. Il passait aussi de longues heures à méditer. Parfois avec les autres novices ou bien avec un des supérieurs, très souvent seul. Il méditait sur des passages de l'_Ancien Testament _ou des _Evangiles_, sur les vices et les vertus, sur l'imperfection du monde et sur l'imperfection de sa propre personne.

Méditer, contempler et contraindre ses sens afin de pouvoir se détacher du monde terrestre et de sa propre matérialité, tel était le but du noviciat. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte de mourir pour mieux renaître, comme l'avait fait le Christ lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'en passant par là que l'on pouvait espérer devenir un bon clerc et un bon jésuite, à même de guider le reste des fidèles sur le chemin du salut, voire de se faire le champion de la foi en partant se confronter aux hérétiques et aux païens.

C'était dur. Mais Lovino n'était pas malheureux. Il faisait de son mieux et essayait sans relâche. Apparemment il ne s'en tirait pas si mal que cela. Pourtant, à chaque fois que le supérieur Francisco leur parlait des missions d'évangélisation aux Amériques ou en Orient, de l'exemple du grand missionnaire jésuite François Xavier et de la consécration qu'apportait une mort de martyr entre les mains d'infidèles réticents (s'ensuivait alors généralement une description détaillée des différentes formes de martyre), il ne pouvait rien faire contre les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine et la sensation nauséeuse qui le submergeait. C'était encore pire quand il tournait la tête et voyait l'air un peu apeuré de Feliciano : il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que son petit frère puisse finir ses jours au bout de la pique d'un quelconque païen enragé.

Mais cette fin brutale n'attendait finalement qu'une toute petite minorité des futurs jésuites et Lovino trouvait un certain réconfort dans l'idée qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais du nombre des élus.

Le dimanche suivant, Antonio revint à la messe accompagné de sa sœur. Lovino les vit s'installer au quatrième rang de la nef, sur la rangée de droite. Peu de temps après, il aperçu le jeune _hidalgo_ se pencher vers sa sœur et faire un signe discret de la main dans sa direction. La jeune fille suivit le geste des yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Elle lui fit un sourire et Lovino détourna les yeux, les joues soudainement brûlantes. Lorsqu'il eu le courage de regarder les deux jeunes nobles à nouveau, Rosario avait déjà concentré toute son attention vers l'autel, mais Antonio regardait encore dans la direction du jeune novice. Une lueur amusée dansait au fond de ses prunelles vertes et un petit sourire remontait le coin gauche de ses lèvres.

Lovino rougit à nouveau et fronça les sourcils, de nouveau agacé par la conduite du jeune homme. Le sourire d'Antonio s'élargit et devint un peu moqueur, comme s'il cherchait délibérément à provoquer Lovino. Ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, lui lança un regard noir. Un de ceux qui faisait taire Feliciano quand il en faisait trop.

Antonio eut l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde. Il reprit pourtant très vite contenance et lui adressa cette fois-ci un sourire particulièrement narquois, ses yeux verts plein d'un éclat tellement orgueilleux, moqueur et tout simplement _insupportable_ que Lovino froissa entre ses poings le tissu léger de sa tunique. Il serra les mâchoires pour se retenir de crier une insanité bien sentie tout en le fusillant du regard.

Un soudain coup de coude de Feliciano le fit sursauter et il s'aperçut qu'il venait de manquer le départ du _Gloria_ de deux bonnes mesures. Le visage de nouveau cramoisi, il se dépêcha de se mettre à chanter en priant pour que sa gaffe ne soit pas trop remarquée.

Quand il jeta un autre regard sur Antonio, celui-ci étouffait discrètement un rire derrière sa main, les yeux brillant de malice.

Lovino avait rarement était aussi agacé de toute sa vie.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans incident, Lovino ignorant délibérément le jeune _hidalgo_. Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser à nouveau et il savait que s'il s'énervait trop il finirait par faire quelque chose qui paraitrait vraiment insolent. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux si Antonio ne venait pas le saisir par la peau du cou à la fin de la messe pour lui administrer une correction du plat de son épée.

Quand la dernière bénédiction fut administrée par le père Luis, Lovino eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas à la suite de son frère dans l'intention d'aller se changer qu'une main gantée se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner précipitamment. Face à lui se trouvait Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo, son air fier et détaché de nouveau bien en place sur son beau visage.

- Lovino. Désolé de te retarder une nouvelle fois, mais ma sœur tenait à te rencontrer.

Il lâcha Lovino et se décala légèrement pour laisser passer sa sœur qui s'approcha d'eux. La jeune fille portait une robe en satin gris foncé, une mantille en dentelle noire recouvrait ses cheveux bruns et ses épaules et elle tenait replié entre ses mains un éventail de la même couleur. En guise de parure, une unique perle blanche pendait à chacune de ses oreilles. L'un dans l'autre, sa mise était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable pour une jeune fille.

Son attitude était la modestie même : de grands yeux noirs qu'elle baissait dès que quelqu'un la fixait, un sourire très doux aux lèvres et une démarche gracieuse mais mesurée. Elle avait l'air assez bien remise de sa maladie, néanmoins Lovino remarqua la grande pâleur de son visage et les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux.

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant la façon dont Antonio la couvait du regard. Ils avaient tous les deux au moins une chose en commun…

Le jeune novice salua Rosario de la façon la plus polie et galante qu'il put, l'air un peu intimidé et gêné malgré tout. Il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de côtoyer des femmes et il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais adressé la parole à une aussi belle jeune fille. Celle-ci lui répondit très poliment et commença à le remercier.

-Antonio m'a raconté ce que vous avez bien voulu faire pour moi. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Sans votre dévouement je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

Lovino baissa les yeux et se creusa la tête à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

-_Doña_ Rosario me fait trop d'honneur. J'ai bien peur que _don_ Antonio ait surestimé mes mérites. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose…

Rosario lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui l'a fit ressembler encore d'avantage à son frère.

-Je ne pense pas. Lorsque j'étais au plus mal, il y a deux semaines, notre père envisageait même de faire venir un prêtre pour qu'on m'administre les derniers sacrements. Et puis quand Antonio est revenu après avoir visité plusieurs églises, il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un enfant de chœur qui ressemblait à un ange et qui avait promis de prier pour moi. Quand il vous a décrit je me suis sentie apaisée…

Antonio coupa sa sœur, l'air un peu gêné.

-Oui enfin je n'ai pas exactement dit ça comme ça, Rosario…

Celle-ci lui lança un regard malicieux.

-Mais c'est pourtant vrai qu'il ressemble à un ange !

Antonio leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis lança un regard un peu noir à Lovino, comme pour lui interdire de tenter la moindre chose avec sa sœur. Ce dernier était trop occupé à essayer de dissimuler sa gêne pour y faire attention.

Après quelques nouveaux échanges de politesses, les deux jeunes nobles prirent congé de Lovino pour partir s'entretenir avec _don_ Luis. Lovino se dirigeait à nouveau vers le vestiaire improvisé de la chorale, lorsqu'il fut à nouveau retenu par la main d'Antonio qui était revenu vers lui. Le novice fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'air narquois du jeune _hidalgo_.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Je t'agace, pas vrai ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Señor, répondit Lovino, à présent sur la défensive.

-Tu as un sacré caractère pour un religieux. Ça me plait bien.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire moqueur en guise d'adieu, Antonio lui tourna le dos et partit rejoindre sa sœur. Lovino resta stupéfait une seconde, puis il partit se changer, les poings à nouveau crispés sur sa longue tunique blanche et la démarche rageuse.

* * *

_**Notes**:_

-_ La **mantille** est un voile que les femmes espagnoles avaient l'habitude de porter pour aller à la messe._

_- En Espagne au XVIIème siècle on accordait une certaine importance à ce qu'on appelait la "Pureté du sang". Les"**vieux chrétiens**" sont des personnes qui ont prouvées que tous leurs ancêtres étaient chrétiens depuis plusieurs générations. Ça leur permettait de se distinguer des familles anciennement juives ou musulmanes qui s'étaient converties au christianismes assez récemment (les Juifs d'Espagne avaient été expulsés du royaume en 1492 et tous les "judaïsants", c'est-à-dire les Juifs qui s'étaient convertis au christianisme mais continuaient de pratiquer la religion juive, étaient la cible principale de l'Inquisition. A la base elle avait même été mise en place pour s'en débarrasser...). Pour avoir accès à certaines charges il fallait un certificat qui prouvait qu'on venait d'une famille de vieux chrétiens. Mais dans les faits il y avait plein de magouilles... _

_- **Antonio Peréz** était un des ministres de Philippe II. En gros il avait tenté une magouille politique mais ça s'est retourné contre lui et ça a entrainé tout un tas de bordel. A la fin le roi a même dû envoyer l'armée de Castille pour réprimer une rébellion en Aragon. Peréz a réussi à s'enfuir en France, mais tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé ont dû mal finir... _

_-**Philippe II** a régné de 1556 à 1598. Son règne et celui de son père Charles Quint ont marqué l'apogée de l'Empire espagnol. Personnellement je le place dans la catégorie des "rois trop awesome" avec Frédéric II de Prusse et Louis XIV! _

_- L'**office divin **(aussi appelé "liturgie des heures" et "Opus Dei") est une série de prières qui sont rythment les journées des membres des ordres monastiques. On a donc les **laudes** à l'aurore, **tierce** vers 9h du matin, **sexte** vers midi, **none** vers 15h et les **complies** au couché du soleil. Il y a aussi les vigiles ou matines qui sont sensées se célébrer pendant la nuit. _

_- Les jésuites adoraient partir en **mission** un peu partout dans le monde pour essayer de convertir les païens, les hérétiques, etc. Le top du top apparemment c'était de mourir en martyr pendant une de ces missions, comme ça on avait de grande chance de devenir un saint. Du coup dès le noviciat on préparait les futurs jésuites à cette éventualité. Par exemple dans le réfectoire du noviciat jésuite de Rome il y avait des représentations de martyrs en guise de déco! (Oui c'est tordu...) Saint **François Xavier** c'est LE modèle du missionnaire jésuite. On l'a même appelé "l'Apôtre des Indes". Il est allé jusqu'au Japon et il est mort de faim et de maladie abandonné quelque part sur une île alors qu'il allait en Chine... Apparemment c'est (entre autres) le saint patron du tourisme...Hem. _

_- Se faire frapper du **plat de l'épée** de quelqu'un c'était trop la honte apparemment. Ça veut dire qu'on est même pas digne que l'autre se batte en duel pour de vrai avec nous. _

_- Apparemment valait mieux pas aller insinuer des choses sur la **vertu** de la soeur, la fille, la mère ou la femme d'un Espagnol et encore moins essayer d'aller flirter avec elle quand un homme de sa famille était dans le coin sous peine de se faire trancher (ou au moins bien tabasser). M'enfin, autant ils voulaient pas qu'on touche à leur soeur, fille, femme, mère, autant ils se gênaient pas pour aller courir le jupon chez les autres... J'aime la logique espagnole de l'époque! 8D Ah et évidemment si une des femmes d'une famille avait la réputation de ne pas avoir de vertu, c'est la réputation de toute la famille qui en prenait un sacré coup! Et la valeur capitale de l'époque c'était l'honneur et la réputation, du coup pas étonnant qu'Antonio fasse attention à sa soeur... _

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment! J'espère que ça vous a plu! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!  
_

_Ah et les reviews sont toujours plus que bienvenues! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pfiou! Ce chapitre était vraiment pas évident à écrire... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop rebuté(e)s par la longueur et le manque de dialogues (surtout dans la première moitié)! _

_**Kaa-my**: Merci beaucoup! j'avoue que j'ai du mal à associer Antonio avec "humble" et "reservé"! 8D Mais c'est vrai que Lovino peut être encore pire quand il s'y met! Apparemment cette histoire avec Antonio Pérez avait créé un beau scandale à l'époque! ^^ Par contre je ne sais pas encore tous les détails de l'affaire, je suis pas encore assez avancée dans mon livre sur Philippe II! x) Ah le spamano...Quelle belle invention! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premiers! _

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Lovino ne savait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Comment _ils_ avaient pu en arriver là.

Avant de les rencontrer en personne, il n'avait jamais remarqué Antonio et sa sœur au milieu de la foule qui assistait à la messe dominicale de l'église Santa Maria de la Natividad. A présent, il les cherchait automatiquement des yeux tous les dimanches et tous les dimanches il était presque certain de les voir tous les deux. La plupart du temps ils étaient installés dans la cinquième ou la sixième rangée de bancs de la nef. Cette place devait leur coûter assez cher et bien souvent Antonio restait debout à côté de sa sœur. Rosario avait toujours une place assise et Lovino était sûr qu'Antonio aurait préféré vendre toute sa garde robe plutôt que de permettre qu'elle ait à assister debout à l'office.

Parfois, le jeune _hidalgo_ manquait à l'appel. La belle Rosario était alors accompagnée d'une vieille duègne à l'air revêche qui lui servait de chaperon et lançait des regards désapprobateurs à tous les individus de sexe masculins se trouvant dans un rayon de dix mètres. A chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Lovino, la jeune fille lui adressait un petit sourire puis se concentrait à nouveau sur le prêtre ou bien baissait la tête pour approcher son visage de ses mains jointes.

L'attitude d'Antonio n'était pas aussi exemplaire. Le jeune homme passait en effet la majeure partie de la messe à distribuer ses sourires charmeurs à tout-va, ce qui faisait rougir de plaisir les jeunes filles derrière leurs éventails, tandis qu'une bonne partie des autres galants lui lançait des regards noirs. Antonio se contentait la plupart du temps d'ignorer ces derniers ou bien leur répondait par un air plein de morgue et d'indifférence. Parfois, un des jeunes coqs lui lançait un regard ouvertement menaçant. Les yeux d'Antonio prenaient alors une lueur tellement froide et dangereuse que son vis-à-vis était bien souvent contraint de détourner les siens.

Il était plutôt difficile de soutenir le regard du jeune Ferandez y Carriedo, Lovino en savait quelque chose. Quand il n'était pas occupé à se pavaner ou à faire enrager ses pairs, Antonio passait en effet de longues minutes à regarder le jeune novice. Au départ ce n'était que quelques coups d'œil amusés de temps à autre. L'air un peu grincheux qu'adoptait Lovino à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait semblait le divertir au plus haut point et il prenait un malin plaisir à voir l'enfant de chœur perdre peu à peu sa contenance à cause de ses regards insolents. Lorsque la messe se terminait, Antonio avait l'air plus ravi que jamais, tandis que Lovino faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme et cacher sa frustration.

Tous les dimanches cette espèce de rituel se répétait et Lovino était persuadé qu'il n'éprouverait jamais que de l'agacement –mêlé d'une pointe de jalousie - envers le jeune _hidalgo_ qui s'amusait à ses dépends.

Et puis, peu à peu, Lovino se rendit compte qu'il était étrangement diverti par ce petit manège qui était devenu une sorte de routine. Au bout de quelques semaines, si l'attitude d'Antonio l'agaçait toujours, c'était aussi pour dissimuler le sourire amusé qu'il sentait parfois monter à ses lèvres qu'il fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings sur sa longue tunique. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait causé ce changement. Peut-être était-ce la réalisation silencieuse que ces échanges étranges et déplacés égayaient la monotonie de sa vie si parfaitement réglée.

Il avait encore du mal à se l'admettre lui-même, mais son frère n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à pointer du doigt les faits. Il avait fait remarquer une ou deux fois à son ainé que depuis quelques temps, il avait l'air plus joyeux tous les dimanches matin en se rendant à l'église et qu'Antonio et lui avaient presque l'air de s'amuser pendant l'office. Lovino s'en était à chaque fois tiré avec des réponses évasives de l'ordre de _«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu as pensé à te laver les mains avant de te mettre à table ? »_. Feliciano n'était surement pas dupe, mais Lovino ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Après tout, cette histoire n'avait que peu d'importance. Il devait simplement faire attention à ce que personne ne remarque cette espèce de complicité indésirable qui s'était instaurée entre le jeune _hidalgo_ et lui. La messe n'avait rien d'une cour de récréation et il avait lui-même un peu honte de son attitude puérile.

Et puis les mois passèrent. Les journées se rallongèrent et devinrent de plus en plus chaudes, jusqu'à devenir suffocantes. Les rayons du soleil frappaient de plein fouet les rues de Madrid dès neuf ou dix heures du matin, déversant avec eux une lumière aveuglante et brutale ainsi qu'une chaleur à faire fondre la pierre.

La population fuyait l'atmosphère quasiment irrespirable de l'après-midi en se réfugiant derrière les volets fermés des maisons ou bien à l'ombre de l'auvent de la taverne la plus proche, un verre de vin bien frais à la main. Les femmes engoncées dans leurs amples robes et leurs corsets s'éventaient désespérément pour ne pas tourner de l'œil pendant que les gentilshommes suaient à grosses gouttes dans leurs lourds pourpoints. Des manants moins pointilleux sur leur mise –et disposant sans doute d'un peu plus de bon sens- vaquaient à leurs occupations en manches de chemise.

Lovino était bien souvent tenté de les imiter. En cette saison, enfiler sa longue soutane noire tous les matins devenait une épreuve supplémentaire à laquelle il se pliait de bien mauvais cœur. Les épais murs de pierre du noviciat avaient beau empêcher une partie de la chaleur de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'atmosphère restait dans le meilleur des cas tiède et moite. Lovino se retrouvait très vite pantelant, la sueur faisant coller à sa peau son lourd vêtement de bure et rendant le moindre mouvement désagréable.

Dans ces conditions, son endurance et son application laissaient bien vite à désirer et il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse reprendre pour son manque de concentration lors de l'office divin. Les longues heures de prière qu'il passait agenouillé dans la chapelle du noviciat le laissait bien souvent dans un état à la fois apathique et presque fiévreux, ses yeux hagards regardant sans vraiment les voir les effigies devant lesquelles il méditait alors que des gouttes de sueur glissaient lentement le long de sa nuque. Même le fait de déjeuner devenait pénible dans le petit réfectoire où il fallait se serrer les uns contre les autres sur les longs bancs de bois pour que tout le monde puisse s'assoir.

Au début du mois de juillet, la messe du dimanche fut décalée plus tôt dans la matinée pour que l'assemblée puisse profiter de la fraicheur de l'église. En plus de ce fait, la perspective de porter, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, sa tunique légère d'enfant de chœur plutôt que sa soutane, fit du dimanche le seul jour où Lovino ne redoutait pas trop de se lever le matin.

C'est également durant ce même mois de juillet que la petite joute silencieuse à laquelle il se prêtait presque toutes les semaines avec le jeune Fernandez y Carriedo commença à prendre un tour nouveau.

Un dimanche, alors que la messe débutait et que la chorale venait de finir de chanter la prière d'entrée, Lovino remarqua Antonio debout à côté de sa sœur. De là où il était, le novice ne pouvait pas vraiment discerner la jeune fille qui se tenait assise derrière une grande dame parée comme une infante et au visage lourdement fardé. Par contre, il pouvait clairement voir Antonio qui se tenait appuyé contre une colonne de pierre. Le jeune _hidalgo_ arborait son air détaché habituel, mais Lovino remarqua vite la façon dont il chassait de temps à autre quelques mèches brunes qui collaient à son front humide et tentait de s'éventer discrètement avec son grand chapeau. Malgré l'atmosphère encore fraiche de l'église, le pauvre devait mourir de chaud dans son beau pourpoint en velours rouge sombre, sa culotte à la wallonne assortie et ses hautes bottes de cuir souple.

Lovino eut très envie de lui rire au nez. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard particulièrement ironique accompagné d'un sourire narquois lorsque celui-ci regarda dans sa direction. Il tira même discrètement sur le col de sa tunique blanche pour mieux le narguer, l'air de dire _« quel bonheur de porter un vêtement aussi léger par cette chaleur ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de votre pourpoint… ». _

Antonio eut l'air tellement stupéfait que le jeune novice se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. Il savait que l'attitude qu'il adoptait envers l'_hidalgo_ était bien souvent proche de l'insolence et lui aurait valu depuis longtemps une bonne gifle de la part de tout autre que lui. Et c'était d'ailleurs aussi cela qui avait peu à peu rendu Antonio étrangement sympathique aux yeux de Lovino : il avait beau s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique, le novice savait qu'il ne le faisait pas par méchanceté ou pour l'humilier. En fait, malgré qu'ils ne se soient adressés la parole que trois fois et qu'Antonio soit d'un rang bien supérieur au sien, Lovino avait l'impression que le jeune _hidalgo_ le traitait un peu comme une vieille connaissance avec laquelle on peut se permettre quelques facéties. C'était pour le moins inhabituel venant d'une personne telle que lui, mais c'était aussi assez gratifiant.

Néanmoins, Antonio restait un jeune homme noble et il se comportait avec l'assurance et la hauteur qui allaient de paire avec sa position sociale. Si la moquerie de Lovino avait blessé son orgueil, il risquait d'en subir les conséquences...

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la fureur ni même l'agacement qui remplaça la stupéfaction sur le visage d'Antonio, mais le sourire le plus renversant que Lovino ait jamais vu.

Il avait toujours trouvé le visage du jeune _hidalgo_ très expressif. Malice, dédain, ennui, moquerie, colère, indifférence et joie : les émotions apparaissaient, disparaissaient et se mêlaient les unes aux autres en un haussement de sourcil, un léger mouvement des lèvres ou une lueur différente s'imprimant dans les prunelles vertes.

Exprimer ses sentiments sans parler n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi, ce qui l'était plus c'était la force avec laquelle ils se reflétaient sur les traits d'Antonio et se trouvaient comme projetés tout autour de lui. Rien qu'en regardant son visage et surtout ses yeux clairs, Lovino avait l'impression de pouvoir lire tout ce que ressentait Antonio. Et ce qui le frappait avant tout c'était la puissance et l'honnêteté incomparable de ces émotions que le jeune homme arborait ouvertement.

Le sourire que lui adressa Antonio en cet instant était une parfaite démonstration de cette intensité : il reflétait la surprise, la joie et la malice. Mais un nouvel éclat brillait également au fond des prunelles d'un vert si inhabituel. Un éclat que le jeune novice n'avait jusque là jamais vu dirigé vers sa personne : de la séduction.

Lovino n'arrivait pas à voir si c'était le jeune _hidalgo_ qui était séduit ou bien s'il essayait de le séduire lui, mais un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors qu'il remarquait pour la première fois à quel point Antonio était beau. Des reflets châtains clairs qui parcouraient ses cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés à la façon dont un de ses pieds bottés reposait négligemment sur la colonne en pierre à laquelle il s'adossait, en passant par le dessin parfait de son visage volontaire, toute sa personne reflétait la vivacité, l'assurance et la grâce facile. Quant à ses yeux d'un vert si intense, Lovino aurait bien été en peine de trouver un qualificatif suffisant à les décrire.

_« Il ne lui manquerait qu'un cheval blanc et une épée ensanglantée pour faire un parfait Santiago Matamoros… »_

Un second frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il détourna les yeux, à la fois agité et confus. Si trouver le jeune _hidalgo_ sympathique était déjà ridicule, s'appesantir sur sa _beauté_ était d'une idiotie sans nom. Lovino n'avait pas envie de poursuivre ce genre de réflexion. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir du tout. Tout ce dont il avait à se préoccuper pour l'instant était l'avancement de la messe et sa place au sein de la chorale.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, inspirant à fond la senteur anesthésiante de l'encens et s'imprégnant du rythme lent et régulier des psaumes latins que récitaient _don_ Luis quelques mètres plus loin. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il osa tourner à nouveau les yeux en direction d'Antonio, ce dernier ne le regardait plus. L'air à nouveau neutre et détaché, il avait le visage résolument tourné vers l'autel.

Plus un seul regard ne fut échangé jusqu'à la fin de la messe.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, le rythme des journées, qui semblait s'être encore ralenti à cause de la chaleur accablante, eut tôt fait de faire oublier à Lovino sa confusion passagère du dimanche passé. La routine monacale se referma de nouveau sur ses pensées, les peuplant d'une longue litanie de prières et de cantiques, et c'est l'esprit parfaitement serein qu'il se rendit à la messe sept jours plus tard.

Une petite appréhension qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer le saisit pourtant quand il aperçu Antonio et sa sœur dans l'assemblée, mais il se ressaisit bien vite pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que leurs regards se croisent.

Antonio lui fit son sourire joyeux habituel et pour la toute première fois, Lovino trouva qu'il sonnait faux. Ce sourire là n'atteignait même pas vraiment ses yeux et le novice fut troublé et même irrité par cette facticité. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. A quoi jouait cet imbécile d'Antonio ? Est-ce qu'il croyait que Lovino n'était même pas capable de reconnaître un sourire hypocrite quand il en voyait un ? Le même manège se reproduisit quelques minutes plus tard et, cette fois-ci, Lovino lança un regard dur et clairement contrarié au jeune _hidalgo_. Tout de suite après, il manqua sursauter quand il vit le jeune homme ordinairement si fier détourner les yeux.

Les dimanches qui suivirent furent tous marqués par ces échanges à la fois agaçants, embarrassants et frustrants. On aurait dit une parodie dénaturée de l'espèce de compétition amicale à laquelle ils se prêtaient auparavant.

Antonio si fit plus souvent absent à la messe et Lovino était d'une humeur massacrante. Il mettait son état sur le compte de la chaleur –après tout, l'été était connu pour échauffer les esprits- mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était cette nouvelle situation qui le contrariait. Il en voulait à Antonio et à ses faux sourires et il s'en voulait à lui-même en se demandant si ce n'était pas une chose qu'il aurait faite qui était à l'origine de ce changement d'attitude.

Mais par-dessus tout, il se sentait coupable et frustré d'être aussi contrarié. Une chose aussi insignifiante n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'impact sur son état d'esprit. Est-ce que sa volonté était à ce point faible pour qu'il se trouve ébranlé par un détail aussi trivial, aussi stupide ?

Tous ces échanges silencieux à la messe étaient en fait une échappatoire à la monotonie de sa vie stricte et coupée du monde. Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo et ses taquineries étaient une distraction. Seulement Lovino n'avait droit à aucune distraction. Il n'aurait même pas dû ressentir le besoin d'être diverti. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Immédiatement.

Une fois cette nouvelle résolution en tête, Lovino tenta de la mettre en œuvre le plus rapidement possible. Mais c'était évidement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quand venait le dimanche matin, le novice avait beau tout faire pour éviter de regarder dans la direction d'Antonio, une seconde d'inattention suffisait pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau plongé dans les prunelles vertes du jeune _hidalgo_. Lovino aurait aimé se dire que c'était par accident, mais en vérité, c'était comme si au bout d'un certain temps, une sorte de courant magnétique s'était instauré entre leurs yeux. Ils avaient beau détourner résolument la tête dans la direction opposée à l'autre, ils finissaient inévitablement par s'accrocher du regard. Ils détournaient alors précipitamment les yeux et tout recommençait à zéro.

Et le temps passait. Les jours commencèrent à se raccourcir lentement et la chaleur du soleil se fit moins meurtrière et plus douce, caressant les feuilles jaunissantes des arbres dans les jardins et les parcs de Madrid. Feliciano commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il était habitué depuis bien longtemps à son caractère un peu ombrageux. Lovino n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient et très doué pour communiquer avec les autres. Il était presque toujours sur la défensive, se montrant souvent un peu rude pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Après tout, leur enfance n'avait pas toujours été des plus faciles et Feliciano savait que c'était en partie grâce au comportement méfiant de son ainé qu'il avait pu se permettre lui-même de grandir aussi sereinement. Lovino tenait à lui et depuis tout ce temps il avait fait tout son possible pour le protéger.

Depuis qu'ils avaient intégrés le noviciat, Lovino avait bien été obligé de changer d'attitude. Feliciano l'avait vu faire de gros efforts pour se montrer plus patient, plus respectueux et plus calme. Mais dernièrement, il avait l'impression que le nouveau caractère très convenable de son frère était en train de s'effriter tandis que ses anciennes tendances refaisaient peu à peu surface. Il ne se mettait jamais vraiment en colère et n'était pas ouvertement insolent, mais il répondait parfois de manière un peu sèche quand on lui adressait la parole. Il manquait aussi souvent de concentration ou bien se montrait agité. Et bien entendu, il finissait toujours par se faire reprendre par le supérieur Francisco qui, de l'avis de Feliciano, était vraiment effrayant.

Durant les mois précédents, Feliciano avait mis cette humeur de plus en plus sombre sur le compte de l'atmosphère étouffante. Mais à présent que l'été touchait à sa fin et que l'état d'esprit de Lovino ne faisait pas mine de s'améliorer, il comprit que son malaise n'était certainement pas dû qu'à cela. Par contre, il avait à présent une petite idée de l'origine possible du problème.

Un soir, après complies, alors que Lovino s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit après une dernière prière silencieuse, il eut la surprise de voir un Feliciano à l'air apeuré se glisser silencieusement dans sa petite chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune garçon prit une mine penaude et répondit d'une petite voix.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'espère que _don_ Francisco ne m'a pas vu passer dans le couloir et qu'il n'ira pas regarder dans ma chambre…

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Don_ Francisco doit être au lit à cette heure. Et tu devrais y être aussi, Feli.

Feliciano ne répondit pas et partit s'installer sur la couchette de son frère.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Feliciano ? Retourne te coucher !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard buté et croisa les bras.

-Pas avant qu'on ait parlé.

Lovino poussa un soupir résigné et alla s'assoir à côté de son petit frère. Il savait pertinemment qu'une fois que Feliciano avait une idée en tête, il était presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis. A croire que l'obstination était un trait de famille chez eux.

-Bon, très bien. Mais j'espère que tu ne comptes pas me décrire encore un de tes rêves, parce que ce genre de choses peut très bien attendre demain…

Feliciano lui fit un grand sourire.

-En fait c'est de toi que j'aimerais qu'on discute.

-Comment ça de moi ? répondit l'ainé, l'air à présent contrarié et soupçonneux.

-Tu es bizarre en ce moment.

Voyant l'œil noir de Lovino, Feliciano se hâta de continuer avant de pouvoir être interrompu.

-Ça fait des mois que tu es presque toujours de mauvaise humeur. Et n'essaye même pas de me dire le contraire, presque tous les supérieurs t'ont déjà fait la remarque.

-Tu exagères encore Feli…

-Non, je n'exagère pas cette fois ! Au début je croyais que c'était à cause de la chaleur. Tout le monde était un peu sur les nerfs cet été… Il faut dire qu'il a fait tellement chaud cette année ! Surtout le mois dernier. Moi aussi j'étais un peu fatigué parce que j'avais du mal à m'endormir. Alors je me suis dis que si toi aussi tu ne dormais pas bien, c'était normal que tu sois de mauvaise humeur. Tu es toujours un peu irritable quand tu ne dors pas assez, pas vrai ?

Lovino le regarda avec un air blasé.

-Tu recommences Feliciano. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois d'arrêter de partir dans tous les sens quand tu parles. Si tu veux pouvoir un jour réciter des sermons à peu près compréhensibles, il va falloir que tu y arrives…

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, l'air contrit.

-Oui je sais…

Puis il releva soudain la tête, son regard décidé de nouveau bien en place sur son visage.

-Revenons-en à ta mauvaise humeur, alors ! C'est à cause de _don_ Antonio pas vrai ?

En entendant ces mots, Lovino fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua sursauter et détourna vivement les yeux. Est-ce que Feliciano pouvait lire dans les pensées ? Ou alors c'était leur petit manège du dimanche matin qui n'était pas discret du tout pour qu'une tête en l'air comme lui s'en rende compte…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de cet imbécile. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui…

-Tu mens très mal Lovino, répondit Feliciano avec un grand sourire, et puis tu ne devrais pas traiter _don_ Antonio d'imbécile, c'est impoli et il est très gentil.

Cette dernière remarque mit Lovino en rogne.

-Et bien ce soir j'ai décidé d'être impoli, figure-toi. Et si j'ai envie de dire que _su excelencia el señor_ Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo est un fichu _bastardo,_ je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère contre lui ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre avant… C'était amusant, on aurait dit que vous discutiez tous les deux à la messe. Enfin que vous discutiez sans vraiment discuter puisqu'on ne peut pas parler pendant la messe. Mais depuis cet été vous vous regardez vraiment bizarrement et _don_ Antonio a l'air gêné et presque…triste. C'est vraiment bizarre. Et toi tu es de mauvaise humeur.

Lovino avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il n'était _vraiment_ pas discret. Mais puisque Feliciano avait saisit la situation, ça ne servait plus à grand-chose d'essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il poussa un grand soupir et répondit le plus calmement possible.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Il m'agace c'est tout… Il n'arrête pas de me provoquer et ça m'énerve, voilà.

Feliciano lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-Mais avant ça t'amusait pourtant. Et puis, il ne te provoque plus maintenant. Lui aussi il est bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lovino serra les points.

-J'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ni ce qu'il a dans la sienne et ça m'énerve ! Tu es content maintenant ?

Feliciano resta silencieux un moment, l'air un peu triste, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Je ne comprends pas trop non plus… Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec _don_ Juan…

Lovino considéra un instant la proposition de son petit frère. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le religieux qui les avait quasiment adoptés. Si Lovino devait se confier à quelqu'un, il aurait préféré que ce soit à lui. Mais même s'il avait envie d'avoir l'esprit plus clair, une partie de lui-même répugnait grandement à dévoiler son trouble. Pourtant, il avait déjà dû confesser des choses autrement plus gênantes…

-Pas la peine. Il est bien assez occupé comme ça au collège, ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger pour si peu.

Feliciano n'avait pas l'air aussi convaincu que lui mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

-Si tu le dis… En tout cas je trouve ça dommage pour _don_ Antonio et toi. Je sais bien qu'on est sensé limiter nos liens avec le monde extérieur, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit mal d'éprouver de la sympathie pour quelqu'un qui a l'air aussi gentil.

Lovino baissa lentement les yeux et répondit doucement.

-Je sais, je sais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Feliciano retourna dans sa chambre et Lovino put enfin se mettre au lit. Mais son esprit était toujours agité et il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner sous sa fine couverture alors que le sommeil le fuyait.

Le dimanche suivant, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard vert d'Antonio, il ne les détourna pas. Le jeune _hidalgo_ haussa très légèrement les sourcils, l'air un peu surpris, mais il ne détourna pas non plus le visage. Son regard se fit de plus en plus perçant et Lovino dut se faire violence pour ne pas baisser la tête comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis de nombreuses semaines. Il sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos alors que les prunelles vertes en face de lui gagnaient en intensité.

Il avait l'impression étrange qu'Antonio était en train de le mettre à l'épreuve, de tester sa volonté. Il n'y avait en effet plus trace du sourire malicieux habituel sur ses lèvres : son visage était sérieux, presque grave et il avait l'impression désagréable que ses yeux à la couleur si vibrante étaient en train de mettre son âme à nu. Lovino se sentait révélé et fouillé méthodiquement. C'était pire que de passer en confession devant un des supérieurs après avoir fait un rêve honteux. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et dut résister à l'envie de se cacher derrière la silhouette de son frère pour échapper à cet examen.

Pourtant il sentait aussi qu'il était hors de question de faiblir et de fuir de la sorte. Antonio aurait beau le regarder de cette manière dérangeante aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, Lovino ne baisserait pas les yeux, jamais de la vie. Il ne cillerait même pas.

Le novice sentit ses épaules se raidir. Il releva légèrement le menton, fronça les sourcils et soutint bravement le regard inquisiteur d'Antonio. Il ne cilla pas, même lorsque la chorale se mit à entonner un cantique. La tension était tellement palpable entre les deux jeunes hommes qu'on aurait presque pu apercevoir le courant électrique qui reliait leurs yeux.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité, les yeux d'Antonio perdirent peu à peu leur éclat scrutateur et tout son visage sembla se radoucir. Il ne s'arrêta pas de regarder Lovino, mais celui-ci n'eut plus l'impression d'être jugé. Au contraire, on aurait presque dit qu'à présent le jeune _hidalgo_ le contemplait, l'air étrangement satisfait. Un très léger sourire vint même orner son visage et Lovino eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau tiède sur la nuque. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose se décrispait au fond de lui. C'était tellement agréable qu'il décida de se laisser aller.

A partir de ce dimanche-là et durant tous ceux qui suivirent, Lovino cessa totalement de lutter. De toute manière, il ne savait même pas pourquoi et contre quoi il s'était mis en tête de lutter en premier lieu. Il laissait son regard naviguer librement dans l'église et chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur Antonio, il pouvait être sûr que l'_hidalgo_ était aussi en train de le regarder. Le jeune homme avait en effet presque totalement arrêté de jeter des regards charmeurs aux jeunes filles de l'assemblée. Si son attitude restait fière, il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'auparavant et en le voyant aussi concentré sur ce qui se déroulait du côté de l'autel et du chœur, on aurait pu croire à un accès de zèle dévot de sa part. Mais Lovino sentait bien que les yeux clairs étaient en réalité presque tout le temps posés sur lui. Il avait l'impression de les sentir.

Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce que cela pouvait impliquer. En fait, il avait totalement cessé de réfléchir. Quand son regard croisait celui d'Antonio, il se laissait happer par ses yeux et oubliait tout le reste. C'était comme si son cerveau s'engourdissait et, pour un instant, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore songer était à quel point le vert de ces prunelles était intense. Et puis l'un d'entre eux finissait par dévier son regard et le temps retrouvait son cours habituel.

Le reste de la semaine, Lovino ne songeait presque pas à Antonio. Le seul moment où le visage du jeune _hidalgo_ lui revenait vivement à l'esprit était celui où il récitait sa dernière prière du soir. En effet, depuis leur première rencontre, alors que Rosario était si malade, Lovino avait prit l'habitude d'inclure la jeune fille et l'ensemble de la famille Fernandez Y Carriedo dans la liste des personnes pour lesquelles il implorait la protection du seigneur.

Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Lovino avait à nouveau l'esprit en paix et pouvait à nouveau se concentrer sur les différentes tâches qu'on lui assignait. Sa vie avait retrouvé son rythme lent et rassurant et c'est bercé par la mélodie tantôt claire et tantôt profonde des psaumes et des cantiques qui résonnaient si souvent dans l'enceinte du noviciat qu'il passa l'hiver.

Avec le printemps arriva la nouvelle de la guerre. La longue trêve de douze ans qui avait été instaurée entre le royaume d'Espagne et les Flandres traitres et hérétiques venait de voler en éclat. Une bonne partie des _tercios_ d'Italie fut envoyée au Nord et les vétérans désargentés qui peuplaient les rues de Madrid à la recherche d'un emploi allèrent se réengager dans les nouvelles compagnies ou dans les anciens régiments qui se reformaient.

Lovino ne se sentait pas spécialement concerné. Les Flandres lui paraissaient aussi loin que les Amériques. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que des Amériques venait des caravelles remplies d'argent –même si celui-ci disparaissait presque aussitôt dans la bourse des banquiers génois ou bien dans les poche trouées du roi qui le dépensait en fêtes et en chasses- alors que les Flandres servaient de tombeau à un nombre incalculable des loyaux sujets du roi.

Quelques semaines après l'annonce de la reprise des hostilités, le jeune novice se sentit cependant beaucoup plus concerné qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Un dimanche, alors que la messe venait de se terminer, Lovino fut stupéfait de voir Antonio se diriger vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se changer. Le jeune _hidalgo_ était toujours entouré de la même aura hautaine et détachée et Lovino eut un instant l'impression qu'il allait être de nouveau la cible d'une taquinerie quelconque. Antonio s'arrêta à deux pas de lui et lui adressa un léger sourire.

-_Hola_, Lovino. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps mais il faut que je te parle. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit un peu plus…privé par ici ?

Lovino eut un moment envie de l'éconduire le plus poliment possible, mais l'air étonnamment grave qui alourdissait le regard du jeune noble le fit changer d'avis. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et c'est avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'il se dirigea vers une petite porte encastrée dans un coin du transept, en face de celle donnant sur le vestiaire de la chorale. Antonio sur ses talons, ils débouchèrent dans le grand jardin qui se trouvait entre l'église et le collège jésuite. On trouvait un peu de tout dans ce jardin : des arbres fruitiers au potager en passant par un grand nombre de simples qui servaient à préparer des remèdes.

Il avait plu pendant la nuit et la terre humide était souple sous les pas du novice. L'air était plein de la senteur de l'herbe mouillée et des acacias en fleurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelque pas de la grande remise du jardinier, contre le muret qui fermait le jardin. Lovino s'appuya très légèrement contre les pierres en prenant garde de ne pas tâcher sa tunique blanche, puis il lança un regard interrogateur à Antonio. Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui, l'air parfaitement calme, mais la lueur sérieuse qui habitait ses yeux mettait Lovino mal à l'aise. Après avoir considéré l'ensemble du jardin, il chassa une mèche brune qui tombait sur le coin de son œil droit et reporta son attention sur l'enfant de chœur en face de lui.

-Je pars en Flandres demain.

En entendant ces quelques mots, Lovino fut tellement stupéfait qu'il demeura muer comme une carpe pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ?

Antonio poussa un petit éclat de rire et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi ? Pour me battre bien sûr !

Si Lovino avait retrouvé sa contenance, il aurait surement eu envie de le frapper. Mais il était encore complètement plongé dans la stupéfaction et c'est à peine s'il parvint à articuler une nouvelle réponse.

-…Pourquoi ?

Antonio fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu troublé par l'air perdu du novice.

-Pour défendre les droits de notre roi. Pour l'Espagne. Pour quoi d'autre ? Est-ce que ça va, Lovino ?

Un sentiment de panique s'empara de ce dernier quand il entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Antonio.

-Mais… Est-ce que vous devez…vraiment y aller ?

Les sourcils d'Antonio se froncèrent d'avantage.

-Bien sûr que je dois y aller. J'ai été engagé dans la compagnie de _don_ Francisco Deza avec un grade de sergent. C'est très rare et c'est un honneur de servir à ce poste quand on n'a encore aucune campagne à son actif.

L'angoisse de Lovino redoubla à l'annonce du mot « sergent ». Les sous-officiers étaient les soldats les plus exposés sur le champ de bataille, c'était bien connu. D'ailleurs c'était en partie la dangerosité de ce poste qui le rendait honorable. Lovino savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris. Antonio était un _hidalgo_ et les nobles devaient l'impôt du sang au roi : le seul métier qui leur convenait réellement était celui des armes. De plus, se rendre en Flandres et se couvrir de gloire sur le champ de bataille, face aux hérétiques, était le moyen rêvé pour Antonio de faire regagner sa notoriété à la famille Fernandez y Carriedo. Le jeune homme ne serait pas le premier à avoir ainsi fait sa fortune par les armes. A condition toutefois qu'il reste en vie.

-…Vous allez vous faire tuer…murmura Lovino dans un souffle.

Antonio haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être. Mais pas sans rendre la pareille à un bon nombre d'hérétiques, ça je peux te le garantir.

Lovino baissa les yeux, à court de mots et d'idées pour tenter de retenir le jeune homme et la gorge douloureusement serrée. Voyant sans doute sa détresse silencieuse, Antonio posa la main droite sur son épaule.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment doué avec une hallebarde. Autant qu'avec une épée. Et il n'y a pas grand monde qui puisse me battre à l'épée.

Lovino demeura silencieux et Antonio serra légèrement son l'épaule.

-En tout cas, je suis flatté que mon sort te préoccupe autant. D'ailleurs j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander avant de partir.

Le jeune novice releva la tête et vit Antonio lâcher son épaule pour saisir la petite croix en or qui reposait sur le col de son pourpoint vert foncé.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais la bénir pour moi ?

Lovino rougit et répondit d'un air embarrassé.

-Je…Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de bénir la moindre chose. Il n'y a qu'un prêtre qui puisse la bénir. Vous devriez demander à _don_ Luis ou bien…

-Ce n'est pas la bénédiction de _don_ Luis ou de qui que ce soit d'autre qui m'intéresse. C'est ta bénédiction que je veux Lovino.

Le novice secoua lentement la tête.

-Je suis désolé…

Il était plus que désolé. En voyant l'air triste qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage d'Antonio, Lovino crut que son cœur allait se briser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser. S'il avait pu bénir la croix, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais seul un prêtre pouvait formuler une bénédiction et si Lovino s'avisait de le faire, il avait peur de s'attirer la colère du Seigneur, non seulement sur lui mais aussi sur le jeune _hidalgo_. C'était absolument hors de question.

Antonio lâcha la petite croix qui retomba sur le velours vert.

-Je vois… Bon, il est temps pour moi de me retirer…

Il commençait à peine à se détourner quand Lovino se jeta en avant.

-Attendez !

Il saisit le pendentif au creux de sa main et se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la croix en or. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes sur le métal froid et il recula vivement son visage, les joues plus cramoisies que jamais.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une bénédiction mais… enfin…

Il était tellement embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il ne vit pas le sourire radieux qui s'imprima sur le visage d'Antonio. Celui-ci saisit les épaules de Lovino et se pencha en avant pour rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille.

-Merci Lovino. Prie pour moi et tout ira bien, tu verras.

Alors qu'il reculait son visage, Lovino sentit quelques mèches brunes glisser son sa joue brûlante et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand les lèvres d'Antonio frôlèrent le coin de sa bouche. La sensation ne dura qu'un instant infime et, tout de suite après, le jeune _hidalgo_ prit congé comme si de rien n'était. C'est-à-dire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un « _¡Adios !_ » lancé joyeusement à la cantonade.

Lovino demeura pétrifié sur place un long moment après qu'Antonio eut disparu par la porte donnant sur l'église, sa grande cape se soulevant au rythme de ses pas. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son visage était baigné de larmes avant que celles-ci ne viennent tomber sur le col de sa tunique.

-Je prie déjà tous les jours pour toi, abruti.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre n'est pas un total plantage...U_U Il faut dire que résumer une année entière d'échanges presque exclusivement silencieux c'était pas évident... J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop mal non plus. Mes pensées ressemblaient un peu à ça en l'écrivant: "Hum...ça sonnait moins cliché dans ma tête... Est-ce que c'est pas un peu too much? Bah, c'est Antonio après tout! 8D"... x)_

**Notes:**

_**- **La **bure** est le tissu traditionnellement utilisé pour confectionner les habits des ecclésiastiques. C'est de la laine grossière je crois. Autrement dit c'est épais et ça gratte...U_U_

_- **Santiago** c'est Saint Jacques, le Saint patron de l'Espagne. Il est souvent qualifié de "**Matamoros**", autrement dit de "tueur de Maures" et on le représente alors sur un cheval blanc et avec une épée à la main pour trancher des Maures. C'est donc un saint guerrier (et plutôt badass) et son nom servait de cri de guerre aux Espagnols sur le champ de bataille. Un peu comme les Français avec leurs "Saint Denis! èoé". Et ma foi, Antonio ferait un fort beau modèle si quelqu'un voulait un jour peindre ou sculpter un Saint Jacques un peu sexy...8D _

_- Ecrire et réciter un **sermon religieux** (pendant la messe ou bien des missions de prédication) ne s'improvisait pas à l'époque (d'ailleurs aujourd'hui non plus je suppose)! Il fallait respecter les règles de l'éloquence et construire un discours très construit pour que le sermon soit bien compris et puisse avoir de l'impact sur les auditeurs. Il existait d'ailleurs beaucoup de manuels sur l'"Art de prêcher" pour aider à leur rédaction. On en trouvait aussi des tout faits dans des sermonnaires._

_- En 1568, une grande partie des Pays-Bas (qu'on appelait généralement les "**Flandres**") s'est soulevée contre le roi d'Espagne, Philippe II, qui était aussi leur roi. Ce soulèvement a eut plusieurs causes. Pour vraiment simplifier la noblesse a mal pris plusieurs mesures prises par le roi qui remettaient en cause leur pouvoir sur la région. Les sujets en avaient aussi un peu marre d'être gouvernés par un roi qui résidait avant tout en Espagne et enfin comme le protestantisme s'était répandu ils avaient peur de se retrouver avec l'Inquisition sur le dos. Philippe II a répondu par la manière forte parce qu'il voyait pas de quel droit ses sujets se permettaient de remettre en cause son pouvoir, la violence a escaladée et ça a débouché sur la **guerre de Quatre-vingt Ans**.En 1609 il y a eu un trêve qui s'est mise en place et qui a duré jusqu'en 1621: la "**trêve de douze ans**" et ça a repris de plus belle jusqu'en 1648 avec l'indépendance des **Provinces-Unis**. Cette guerre a coûté un fric fou à l'Espagne qui n'était déjà plus au mieux de sa forme niveau économie. _

_-Ça nous emmène à nos **banquiers génois**: Gênes était une cité-Etat d'Italie qui était plus ou moins sous la férule politique du roi d'Espagne. Ce dernier devait souvent emprunter de grosses sommes aux grands banquiers de cette cité parce qu'il n'y avait alors pas de banque nationale en Espagne. Du coup les Génois se remboursaient après sur l'argent qui venait d'Amérique et sur des titres fonciers que le roi leur filait. Toutes ces histoires économiques sont assez compliquées, mais en gros ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que l'économie espagnole commence à vraiment plus trop bien aller dès le règne de Philippe II et que ça fait que s'empirer. En 1621 c'est **Philippe IV** qui est pouvoir et en gros c'est un pas doué dépensier qui pense surtout à s'amuser. Du coup ça n'a rien fait pour arranger le problème...U_U_

_-Je reviendrait plus en détail au prochain chapitre sur l'armée espagnole et sur les **tercios** qui en sont l'élément le plus célèbre. Pour le moment il faut juste retenir que les Espagnols étaient spécialisés dans l'infanterie et qu'ils étaient méga badass! Ils avaient la réputation d'être quasiment invincibles et leur armée était une des mieux organisée et des plus sophistiquée de toute l'Europe. _

_-Le **sergent** est un sous-officier. Il a un rôle d'encadrement dans une compagnie. Son élément caractéristique est qu'il est équipé d'une **hallebarde**! 8D Comme c'est l'arme fétiche d'Antonio, je me suis dis qu'il fallait obligatoirement que j'en fasse un sergent...U_U _

**_C'est tout pour cette fois! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Et merci encore à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews! Ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive vraiment! *3*_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée si ce chapitre a été un peu long à arriver, mais comme vous pourrez le constater, il est **très** long! ^^' Comme pour les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_**Kaa-my**: Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci beaucoup de m'en laisser! ^^ Et puis merci aussi pour les compliments bien sûr! ** Je suis contente que la scène de la fin t'ai plu, je l'avais en tête depuis un bon moment et je tenais absolument à la caser... Les cas de déconnexions cérébrales causées par le trop plein de sexyness d'Antonio m'arrivent très souvent à moi aussi... Les personnages comme lui devraient presque être interdits, on perd trop de sang à cause d'eux! x) Il y a moins d'avancement côté pairing dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même! _

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_1623, Madrid_.**

Lovino fronça les sourcils et pressa la paume moite de sa main gauche sur sa tempe. Il avait tellement mal à la tête… On était à la fin du mois de septembre et l'air commençait déjà à refroidir, pourtant l'atmosphère de la petite salle d'étude lui semblait suffocante. Son dos lui faisait mal à force d'être resté courbé des heures au-dessus de son pupitre en bois et une sorte de bourdonnement sourd résonnait presque continuellement dans ses oreilles, réduisant à néant toutes ses tentatives pour se concentrer.

Il corna distraitement le coin d'une des pages du vieil exemplaire des _Confessions_ de Saint Augustin ouvert sous son nez. Un peu plus loin, au fond de la classe, le père Manuel, jeune homme d'environ trente-cinq ans ordonné depuis peu, lisait à haute voix le passage qu'ils étaient sensés étudier. Lovino avait renoncé à l'écouter depuis quelques minutes déjà. La douleur de son crâne le lancinait au point de le faire grimacer et l'obligeait à fermer les yeux à tout moment. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner dans sa petite cellule. Tout seul, sans un bruit, sans lumière…

« …Vino. Lovino ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? »

Le jeune scolastique -car il n'était plus novice depuis déjà plus d'un an- sursauta et rougit en sentant l'attention de toute la classe se poser sur lui. Il releva la tête précipitamment et se hâta de répondre au père Manuel qui venait de l'apostropher.

-Oui ! Pardonnez-moi j'ai eu un moment d'inattention…

-Je vois ça. Je vous demandais de bien vouloir nous lire le dernier paragraphe, à partir de _« Eant,et fugiant » _puis de nous le commenter_. _

En se levant, Lovino fut pris d'un léger vertige. Il chercha des yeux à toute vitesse le passage dont parlait _don_ Manuel et, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, commença à lire d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-_Eant, et fugant a te inquieti et iniqui et tu vides eos_…

La gêne soudaine qu'il éprouvait avait rendu son visage encore plus brûlant qu'auparavant et le bourdonnement s'était intensifié dans ses oreilles. Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangement lointaine et il commença à buter sur les mots.

-…_et distinguis umbras… et ecce pulchra sunt…cum…cum eis omnia…et ipsi turpes sunt…_

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux et sa vision commença à se brouiller.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était pathétique. Planté là, comme un idiot, au milieu de tous ces gens qui le regardaient et qui le jugeaient, incapable de lire convenablement une malheureuse phrase en latin. Une sensation nauséeuse l'envahit soudain et fit couler une sueur froide le long de sa nuque. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à vomir _et_ à pleurer.

Il plaqua à toute vitesse sa main sur sa bouche et fit volte-face avant de fuir la salle d'étude en courant, sous les yeux consternés de ses camarades et de _don_ Manuel. Une fois sorti, il continua sa course dans le couloir, essayant désespérément d'atteindre les latrines les plus proches avant que le contenu de son estomac ne finisse sur le sol dallé. Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut parvenu à destination, son corps eut beau être secoué de haut-le-cœur violents, sa bouche demeura sèche. Lovino finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol froid, tout tremblant, et il se mit à pleurer.

Il était presque sûr de ne jamais s'être senti aussi misérable de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, il ne comprenait même pas pour quelle raison il était dans un tel état. Il n'était pas malade, ou tout du moins il ne pensait pas l'être et il n'avait pas de raison d'être particulièrement angoissé.

La seconde année de son noviciat s'était déroulée sans encombre et, à son terme, lui et Feliciano avaient prononcé leurs premiers vœux de religion : pauvreté, chasteté et obéissance. Une certaine partie de leurs camarades novices, par manque de capacités intellectuelles suffisantes ou de leur propre initiative, s'étaient destinés au service laïque : ils seraient au service de la Compagnie de Jésus avec le titre de frères temporels en tant qu'administrateur, intendant, cuisinier, sacristains…

Les supérieurs avaient jugé Lovino et Feliciano comme aptes à se diriger sur la voie du sacerdoce. Mais avant de devenir prêtres, ils devraient acquérir une éducation complète et irréprochable. Les deux frères attaquèrent donc le scolasticat qui devait durer cinq ans. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils se consacreraient à l'étude des lettres, de la rhétorique, des sciences et de la philosophie. Après cela, ils s'exerceraient pendant encore cinq ou six ans en temps que professeurs avant de pouvoir se consacrer à la théologie.

Pour le moment, cette perspective paraissait encore bien lointaine à Lovino. Il n'avait pas encore achevé sa deuxième année en tant que scolastique et ses études ne touchaient encore qu'aux humanités, les sciences et la philosophie étant réservées aux étudiants plus avancés. Au début, tout se passait bien : son excellente mémoire faisait des merveilles et il prenait un certain plaisir à lire les traités des Anciens et des Pères de l'Eglise. En apprendre des pages entières par cœur ne lui posait pas vraiment de difficulté, pas après s'être exercé pendant deux ans à apprendre et à réciter des passages des Evangiles ou des litanies de Saints. Il n'était pas toujours très à l'aise à l'oral et n'était surement pas le plus brillant de sa promotion en rhétorique, mais il aimait réfléchir sur ce qu'il lisait et on le félicitait assez souvent pour ses bonnes analyses.

Mais depuis quelques mois, il avait l'impression angoissante que son cerveau était en train de se transformer en une plaine stérile. Il passait parfois des heures entières à lire et à relire des extraits de traités sans rien comprendre, les mots se succédant les uns aux autres sans qu'il ne parvienne à leur donner la moindre logique, le moindre sens. Il finissait souvent ses soirées d'étude dans un état de frustration extrême et avec l'envie pressante de jeter contre un mur tout ce qui passait à sa portée ou de déchirer toutes ces pages latines qui semblaient le narguer.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Que ce soit dans leur petite salle d'étude aménagée au sein du collège, dans sa cellule ou dans le réfectoire bondé, Lovino avait l'impression que les murs de toutes les pièces se refermaient peu à peu sur lui, comme pour mieux l'enfermer. Le bruit l'insupportait, le silence l'oppressait. Durant l'étude, le simple crissement d'un crayon sur du papier suffisait à lui donner envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Parfois il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et devait mettre en œuvre toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sa frustration au beau milieu d'un de ses cours. Durant ces moments, il regrettait amèrement de ne plus faire partie de la chorale du dimanche matin à l'église du collège. Lui et Feliciano l'avait quittée peu après avoir fini leur noviciat, leur voix ayant définitivement perdue leur timbre enfantin. Ils assistaient désormais à la messe dominicale avec les pères jésuites, installés dans l'abside de l'église, derrière l'autel situé au milieu du chœur. Chanter lui avait jusque là permis de se défaire d'une partie de la tension qui s'accumulait en lui tout au long de la semaine, mais à présent même ce recourt était hors de sa portée et il devait se contenter des quelques passages chantés lors de l'office divin.

De toute manière -et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment- cette messe du dimanche ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus y apercevoir la silhouette d'un certain _hidalgo_. Plus le temps passait et plus Lovino en venait à sentir que c'était sa dernière fenêtre vers le monde extérieur qui s'était refermée lorsque les regards que lui jetait Antonio avaient disparus. Ses yeux verts avaient été comme une bouffée de vent frais venant alléger pendant quelques instants l'atmosphère lourde, saturée d'encens et de la fumée épaisse des cierges dans laquelle il était constamment plongé. Le jeune Fernandez Y Carriedo était pour Lovino une image de la liberté. Une liberté à laquelle il avait décidé de renoncer de son plein grès mais qu'au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter.

A présent, à chaque fois qu'il laissait son regard se promener pendant la messe, Lovino avait l'impression de buter irrémédiablement sur la barrière de fausseté et d'orgueil de l'assemblée qui assistait à l'office. Les yeux plein de morgue des gentilshommes passaient sur lui sans le voir, comme s'il n'existait pas et les femmes ne le considéraient en fin de compte que comme un élément de plus dans le décor fastueux de l'église. Elles le trouvaient sans doute charmant, s'extasiant devant lui comme elles le feraient devant un collier de perles, une belle robe en taffetas ou un petit chien.

Antonio ne l'avait jamais regardé comme s'il n'était qu'une poussière sur le bout de sa botte. Il ne le traitait pas non plus comme un accessoire joli et divertissant. Antonio le regardait comme on regarde une personne qui vaut la peine qu'on la regarde vraiment : droit dans les yeux et honnêtement.

Antonio lui manquait.

Même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser, Lovino ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette sensation de manque tous les jours alors qu'il luttait contre la frustration et l'impuissance qui le tourmentaient. Et tous les jours, avant d'aller se coucher, Lovino priait pour Antonio. Il implorait le Ciel pour qu'il lui accorde de croiser à nouveau le regard vert du jeune _hidalgo_, de voir encore une fois son sourire insouciant et malicieux. Mais tous les jours, il ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de sentir que ce sourire avait peut-être déjà disparu à jamais du monde, que ces yeux s'étaient peut-être déjà refermés pour toujours quelque part là-bas, dans les Flandres noires et hérétiques.

Le jeune scolastique trouvait parfois du réconfort dans les sourires délicats et les regards doux comme de la soie que lui lançaient de temps à autre Rosario le dimanche matin. La jeune fille avait toujours l'air un peu mélancolique à présent, assise à côté de sa vieille duègne, sage et discrète.

Et puis il y avait Feliciano. Avoir son frère auprès de lui était une chance, Lovino le savait. Mais ce n'était pas facile de lui parler de son malaise sans se sentir encore plus pathétique. Feliciano était tellement à l'aise en tant qu'apprenti scolastique ! Même s'il peinait parfois pour retenir tout ce qu'on leur demandait d'apprendre et manquait quelque peu d'organisation, son dévouement et son enthousiasme le distinguait aux yeux de leurs professeurs. Le jeune homme possédait une véritable aura d'innocence et de pureté qui l'entourait à tout instant. Parfois, quand ils étaient tous réunis dans l'église pour prier, Lovino tournait les yeux vers lui et restait émerveillé devant son apparence : agenouillé au milieu d'un halo de lumière, les yeux clos et le visage serein, Feliciano ressemblait à un ange tout droit tombé du ciel.

Lovino savait qu'il pouvait lui parler, que son petit frère l'écouterait et pourrait peut-être même l'aider, mais il était trop fier pour le faire. Et puis, surtout, à chaque fois qu'il envisageait de lui confier l'inquiétude qui le rongeait au sujet d'Antonio, il se rappelait les adieux du jeune _hidalgo_ deux ans auparavant. Il se remémorait la croix en or qu'il avait embrassée, la douceur de cheveux sombres sur sa joue et la sensation brûlante qu'avaient laissée ses lèvres en frôlant sa peau. Ses poings se seraient alors sur le tissu grossier de sa soutane tandis que la gêne et un vague sentiment de honte l'envahissaient et il ne disait pas un mot à Feliciano.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lovino parvint à calmer ses pleurs. Il s'essuya rageusement le visage avec sa manche et essaya de calmer sa respiration entrecoupée. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il se releva prestement, se recoiffa machinalement –fichue mèche qui ne restait jamais en place !- et réajusta sa soutane avant de sortir des latrines en espérant que ses yeux ne soient pas trop rouges. Il n'avait pas le courage de retourner en salle d'étude, ni celui de rester en présence de qui que ce soit. Il pensa un moment à retourner dans sa chambre et commença à se diriger vers le dortoir du collège.

Alors qu'il allait emprunter l'escalier de pierre menant au premier étage du bâtiment, ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite porte qui donnait sur le jardin séparant le collège de l'église Santa Maria. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le droit d'aller dans le jardin sans permission, mais après tout, il n'avait pas non plus le droit de retourner sans rien dire dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la journée. Lovino haussa les épaules et sortit par la porte en bois.

Il faisait un peu gris cet après-midi là. Des nuages obscurcissaient le ciel en cachant presque entièrement le soleil et une brise légère soufflait, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment froid. Lovino alla s'assoir sur un petit banc à l'ombre du mur du collège. Le jardin était quasiment désert, on pouvait juste apercevoir derrière une rangée d'arbres fruitiers le dos vouté du vieux père Miguel qui était accroupi devant un parterre de fleurs, sans doute occupé à arracher des mauvaises herbes. L'été touchait à sa fin et la plus belle période de floraison était passée, mais le grand jardin était encore luxuriant. Il était disposé en plusieurs lots de terre carrés entourés par de toutes petites haies en buis et en santoline ou par des bordures en branches de saule tressées. On y trouvait un peu de tout. Un coin potager avec une ribambelle de légumes : pois, carottes, laitues, choux, radis, poireaux, mais aussi plusieurs variétés de courges et même des plans de tomates. Quelques arbres fruitiers, deux acacias, un grand saule, un tilleul et un très vieil olivier poussaient ça et là. Les plantes aromatiques et médicinales proliféraient, ces dernières servant à préparer des remèdes à l'usage des habitants du collège mais que les religieux vendaient également à des clients extérieurs. Enfin une multitude de fleurs avaient été disposées un peu partout : roses, œillets, lilas, juliennes, chrysanthèmes, dahlias, giroflées… _Don_ Manuel en faisait de magnifiques bouquets qui servaient à fleurir l'église.

Lovino laissa son regard vagabonder en inspirant à fond l'air saturé de parfums. Il commença à se détendre et sentit qu'il avait bien fait de sortir plutôt que de retourner s'enfermer dans son étroite cellule. L'air vif et frais lui éclaircissait l'esprit et calmait peu à peu son mal de tête persistant. Il resta un long moment assis, quasiment immobile et ne prêtant attention qu'au vent qui faisait doucement frissonner les plantes du jardin et au bruit des oiseaux qui discutaient ou bien se disputaient entre eux en faisant s'agiter les branches des arbres. A un moment donné, le père Miguel, qui s'affairait toujours à l'autre bout du jardin, se retourna et l'aperçu. Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de la main, auquel répondit Lovino par un hochement de tête. Le jardinier retourna à son ouvrage et le jeune homme à sa contemplation. Il était émerveillé par l'harmonie tranquille et parfaite qui régnait dans ce petit bout de terrain, protégé du tumulte du monde à l'intérieur des quatre murs en pierre qui le clôturaient. C'était dans des moments pareils et face à de tels spectacles que Lovino avait l'impression de sentir la présence divine si proche de lui qu'il aurait presque pu la toucher du doigt. En fait, les jardins et les églises se ressemblaient…

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui d'un pas tranquille et sursauta lorsque, une fois parvenu arrivé à côté de lui, le nouveau venu lui adressa la parole.

-Tu as l'air bien pensif mon enfant.

Lovino tourna brusquement la tête et se retrouva face à face avec le père Juan. Celui-ci, voyant sa surprise, lui fit un sourire tranquille et désigna la place libre sur le banc.

-Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ?

Lovino hocha la tête et se décala prestement.

-Bien sûr ! Bonjour mon père.

_Don_ Juan s'installa tranquillement à côté du jeune scolastique et poussa un petit soupir de contentement, son léger sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Le jardin est tellement agréable en cette saison ! On devrait prendre le temps d'en profiter un peu plus souvent.

Lovino jeta un coup d'œil à l'ecclésiastique. L'homme qui les avait recueilli – et quasiment adoptés- Feliciano et lui semblait être l'incarnation même de la bonté. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, rien dans sa physionomie, si ce n'était quelques petites rides au coin des yeux, ne laissait supposer qu'il approchait de la cinquantaine. Il avait presque toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux marron brillants et souvent rieurs débordaient de sagesse et d'intelligence.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Un petit coup de vent dérangea un peu les pans de leur soutane et _don_ Juan passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux bruns tonsurés.

-Il commence à faire frais, il ne faudrait pas trop s'attarder.

Lovino jeta un regard en direction du ciel et paniqua quand il s'aperçut que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner doucement. Il avait manqué au moins une classe, voire deux et l'office de none.

-Je devrais être rentré depuis longtemps ! Non en fait je ne devrais même pas être venu ici en premier lieu ! Je n'ai pas pris garde à l'heure, je suis vraiment navré…

_Don_ Juan fit un petit geste de la main pour le calmer et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Les moments d'absence arrivent à tout le monde, tu prieras un peu plus longtemps ce soir et voilà tout. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de choses t'arrivait souvent.

Lovino hocha la tête en murmurant un remerciement et le silence les enveloppa à nouveau. C'était un silence confortable : Lovino s'était toujours senti à l'aise en présence du père Juan, il avait une aura apaisante. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, le jésuite prit à nouveau la parole.

-Feliciano est venu me trouver tout à l'heure. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant la classe de _don_ Manuel. Je suis allé lui parler, tu es excusé. D'après lui tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme depuis quelques temps…

Lovino rougit et baissa le visage, les yeux posés sur ses mains reposant sur ses genoux.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un malaise passager. Je suis désolé, je ferais en sorte d'être plus appliqué à l'avenir.

Le père Juan poussa un soupir et tapota gentiment l'épaule de son protégé.

-Lovino… Tu es tellement dur envers toi-même.

-Pas assez on dirait.

-Tu sais, c'est important d'être exigeant vis-à-vis de sa personne, mais je ne crois pas que l'exigence doive se transformer en tyrannie. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu devrais en parler plutôt que de le garder pour toi jusqu'à t'en rendre malade.

Lovino haussa les épaules, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je ne tiens pas à importuner les autres pour des broutilles… Et puis je ne pense pas qu'en parler puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Le problème vient de moi, c'est à moi de le régler…

-Ça tu ne le sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Lovino, je n'aime pas te voir malheureux.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné. Il avait toujours détesté parler de ses problèmes : cela lui donnait l'impression d'être à la fois faible et importun. Pourtant, peut-être que cette fois-ci parler était bel et bien le dernier recourt qui lui restait. Il commença donc à exposer du mieux qu'il le pouvait le malaise qui l'habitait, tout en laissant délibérément de côté tout ce qui concernait Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo. Après tout, l'absence du jeune _hidalgo_ n'était qu'un problème annexe dans toute cette histoire.

Quand il eut terminé, _don_ Juan resta un long moment sans rien dire, l'air pensif. Finalement, après ce qui parut être une éternité à Lovino, le jésuite fit un sourire et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

-Ah Lovino… Et si nous nous étions tout simplement trompés de voie en ce qui te concerne ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, complètement perdu.

-Comment ça « trompés de voie » ?

-Et bien la scolastique, le professorat, la prêtrise. Toutes ces choses là. Peut-être que ce n'est pas la carrière qui te conviendrait le mieux après tout.

Lovino était toujours autant perdu, mais désormais il se sentait aussi blessé dans son amour propre par les paroles du père Juan.

-Mais… Mais tous les supérieurs ont estimés que j'en étais capable quand j'ai prononcé mes vœux ! Mes professeurs trouvent que je me débrouille bien ! Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Feliciano mais j'ai un niveau correct ! Je sais que dernièrement je me suis laissé aller, mais je peux me reprendre…

L'ecclésiastique l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Calme-toi Lovino. Je ne remets en question ni tes capacités ni ton travail. Je sais que tu es intelligent et que tu t'appliques. C'est plutôt sur ta vocation que je m'interroge.

-Ma vocation ? Mais _j'ai_ la vocation. J'ai terminé le noviciat, je veux me rendre utile en servant Dieu. C'est l'avenir auquel je me destine depuis des années…

En remettant en cause sa vocation, Lovino avait l'impression que c'était son existence toute entière que _don_ Juan remettait en question. Sans ce destin que les jésuites lui avaient offert, il n'était rien. Depuis sa naissance il n'était rien. Sans autre famille que Feliciano, il n'avait aucun nom à défendre, pas d'intérêts à protéger, aucune lignée à perpétuer. Se mettre au service de Dieu était la voie la plus honorable que l'on pouvait espérer emprunter lorsqu'on n'était personne. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir une vraie raison de vivre. Sans cette cause à laquelle il sentait qu'il avait les moyens de se consacrer, Lovino savait qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire plus aucune valeur en tant qu'individu : qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt n'aurait aucune importance, à part Feliciano personne ne serait affecté et le monde continuerait de tourner.

_Don_ Juan posa à nouveau la main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

-Je sais ce à quoi tu penses Lovino. Je sais aussi que tu as une vraie vocation. Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'il y a bien des manières de servir Dieu : le sacerdoce n'est pas la seule. Et contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pense, il me semble qu'elle n'est pas forcément la meilleure non plus. Ce qui compte avant tout, c'est de trouver la voie qui nous convient le mieux pour pouvoir donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes à Dieu.

Le jeune homme prit un moment pour essayer de comprendre où le père Juan voulait en venir.

- Alors d'après vous, même si j'en ai les capacités, devenir prêtre n'est pas la voie qui me correspond réellement ?

-Et bien il est certain que tu en serais capable, mais la question est de savoir si tu le désir réellement. Tu me dis que tu aimes étudier et je n'en doute pas. Mais on dirait bien que le scolasticat en lui-même ne te convient pas vraiment. Or le même rythme t'attend pendant encore au moins huit ou neuf ans…

Lovino baissa les yeux. Le père Juan avait raison. Même s'il arrivait à tenir pendant encore un ou deux ans, une décennie presque complète passée à étudier dans des salles d'études étroites le rendraient fou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire dans ce cas là ?

Le jésuite embrassa le jardin du regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'as avoué que tu avais l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur du collège, alors pourquoi ne pas en sortir ? _Don_ Miguel se fait vieux et je l'ai déjà entendu dire plusieurs fois qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un apprenti qui pourrait ensuite prendre sa relève.

Lovino écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous voulez…que je devienne jardinier ?

-Ha ha ! Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais cet emploi demande de nombreuses compétences et beaucoup de travail : s'occuper des semailles, entretenir les plantes, tailler les arbres, composer les bouquets et bien sûr préparer des remèdes à l'aide des simples. Ta bonne mémoire te serais bien utile, sois-en assuré !

Lovino resta songeur un moment alors que ses yeux naviguaient d'un carré fleuri à un autre. Être jardinier n'était pas au premier abord l'emploi le plus prestigieux qui soit, surtout quand on envisageait jusque là de devenir un prêtre –jésuite qui plus était. Mais ce qui préoccupait avant tout le jeune homme, c'était la perspective de vivre ce changement d'affectation comme un échec. Il se moquait de ce que penseraient les autres, mais il avait peur de se décevoir lui-même. Pourtant, si ce que le père Juan avait dit à propos des différentes manières de servir Dieu était vrai et si cet emploi s'avérait réellement important, il sentait qu'il pourrait peut-être s'y consacrer entièrement et avec la certitude d'être utile.

_Don_ Juan se leva et réajusta sa soutane.

-Je dois rentrer à présent, j'ai un dernier cours à donner avant le dîner. Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder à faire de même Lovino. Et surtout, prend le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition, je suis sûr que ce poste te conviendrait à merveille. Si tu acceptes, j'irais en parler à _don_ Miguel. Il sera ravi. En attendant, bonne soirée. Et que Dieu te protège mon enfant.

Lovino lui rendit son salut et resta encore quelques minutes assis sur le banc, plongé dans ses pensées. L'air qui s'était rafraichit soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux, lui apportant l'odeur de la nuit approchante. Il était bien ici, tellement bien. Et puis Feliciano ne serait pas bien loin, il pourrait toujours veiller sur lui.

_« Après tout, pourquoi pas… »_

_oOoOoOo_

**_1623, Flandres._**

Du brouillard, de la pluie et de la boue.

Voilà qui résumait à peu-près ce que retenait Antonio du paysage des Flandres. C'était bien là une terre d'hérétiques ! Le soleil semblait avoir déserté pour toujours ce coin de la terre, un peu comme si Dieu lui-même préférait détourner les yeux de ce pays qui l'offensait par sa fausse religion.

Le jeune hidalgo réajusta la lourde hallebarde qui reposait sur son épaule et jura entre ses dents quand sa botte usée alla se loger dans un trou d'eau boueux en plein milieu du chemin déjà glissant. La pluie tombait sans interruption depuis plus d'une semaine et elle ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. C'était à se demander si toutes les digues qui parsemaient le paysage plat n'allaient pas finir par céder sous toute cette eau. Mais elles en avaient surement vu d'autres et même si cela devait se produire, Antonio était persuadé que les soldats du _tercio_ _viejo de los Estados de Brabante_ continuerait à avancer en ordre et au pas, toujours aussi impassibles devant l'adversité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au détachement d'arquebusiers qu'il était chargé d'encadrer et qui se trouvait juste derrière l'avant-garde du _tercio_ en marche vers son prochain campement. L'air fermé et las après des jours entiers passés à patauger dans la boue, les hommes avançaient en files régulières, leurs vêtements usés dégoulinants et leur visage sales et mal rasés. Antonio savait qu'il ne devait guère avoir meilleure mine : ses cheveux hirsutes et gras qui n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'une paire de ciseaux depuis longtemps étaient ramenés en arrière à l'aide d'un vieux cordon usé et l'eau tombant à verse du ciel était la seule forme de lavage dont avaient bénéficié ses vêtements en loques depuis bien des semaines.

Il fallait dire que les soldats espagnols n'avaient pas vu la couleur de leur solde depuis déjà presque six mois et qu'en l'absence de butin de guerre –cela faisait également belle lurette qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de prendre d'assaut une ville hollandaise- ils étaient presque aussi miséreux que des mendiants. Leur pitance quotidienne étaient assurée grâce aux rations fournies plus ou moins régulièrement par l'intendance, aux produits des petites rapines des jeunes valets d'armée et à ce qu'était obligée de leur fournir –de bien mauvais cœur- la population des territoires restés fidèles au roi d'Espagne.

Les Espagnols ne mourraient donc pas de faim, mais leur mise laissait pour le moins à désirer. Cela n'enlevait pourtant rien à leur aspect impressionnant et ajoutait peut-être même la touche finale à leur air implacable et terrible. D'ailleurs, si leurs habits ressemblaient à de vieilles nippes, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leur équipement militaire dont ils prenaient soin comme de la prunelle de leurs yeux et qui était donc conservé dans le meilleur état possible compte tenu des conditions. Le cuir des baudriers était souple, les épées, les dagues et la pointe des piques affutées, les arquebuses et les mousquets démontés et remontés minutieusement tous les soirs, et ainsi de suite. Antonio s'était d'ailleurs entaillé le pouce le matin même alors qu'il contrôlait le tranchant de sa hallebarde.

A présent la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et Antonio s'attendait à ce que l'ordre de s'arrêter et de commencer à préparer le campement arrive d'un instant à l'autre. Le reste des soldats du détachement l'attendait aussi et le silence morne qui régnait auparavant dans les rangs commença à être perturbé par l'impatience croissante des hommes. Des conversations naissantes se firent entendre ainsi que des exclamations intermittentes et la colonne fut bientôt parcourue par une sorte de bourdonnement continu. Antonio lança un regard noir aux hommes et les apostropha d'une voix autoritaire.

« Silence dans les rangs ! »

Quelques murmures de mécontentement se firent entendre et deux ou trois hommes qui se trouvaient près de lui lancèrent un regard sombre dans sa direction. Antonio les scruta en silence quelques secondes, ses yeux vert aussi froids que les eaux gelées de la Mer du Nord, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

« Il me semble avoir demandé le silence ! Et que je n'ai pas à me répéter. »

Les murmures se turent presque immédiatement et les soldats qui le défiaient du regard finirent par détourner leur visage à contrecœur.

Antonio comprenait parfaitement l'agacement et la lassitude des hommes. Il était dans le même état qu'eux après tout. Mais il savait aussi l'importance capitale de la discipline au sein des rangs espagnols. C'était cette discipline de fer qui faisait des _tercios_ l'infanterie la plus redoutable d'Europe et c'était aussi d'elle dont dépendait en grande partie leur survie dans ces terres hostiles. Car les Espagnols étaient seuls ici, encerclés par leurs ennemis. Qu'ils soient catholiques ou protestants, fidèles à leur souverain légitime ou à la solde de la famille Nassau, tous les habitants des Flandres les haïssaient parce qu'ils apportaient avec eux la désolation et la mort. Dans ce pays maudit ils n'avaient pas le choix : ils devaient vaincre ou mourir. Fuir n'était pas une option. D'abord parce que les Espagnols ne fuyaient pas et ensuite parce que, même s'ils l'avaient voulu, où auraient-ils bien pu aller ? L'Espagne était bien loin et autour d'eux il n'y avait que la France, ennemie de toujours, ou bien ces chiens d'Anglais…

Dans de telles conditions, la cohésion était leur meilleure défense et une de leurs meilleures armes. Le _tercio_ devait fonctionner en permanence comme une machine impeccablement huilée et, en tant que sergent, Antonio était un des hommes à qui incombait la lourde tâche de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'enraye jamais.

Cela n'avait pas été simple au départ. Antonio n'avait même pas encore vingt ans quand il avait intégré sa compagnie d'arquebusiers composée au moins au tiers de vétérans qui avaient pour certains l'âge de son père et déjà près de vingt ans de service au sein des _tercios_. Et ils étaient fiers avec ça ! L'orgueil et la morgue des soldats, aussi miséreux soient-ils, pouvaient facilement rivaliser avec celles de n'importe quel Grand d'Espagne, c'était bien connu. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été très enclins à recevoir les ordres d'un gamin sans expérience et qui ne devait apparemment son poste qu'à ses relations. Bien sûr il n'avait été que rarement confronté à des problèmes d'insubordination ou de menaces directes, mais c'était seulement parce que ce genre de choses était immédiatement puni, le plus souvent de mort. Mais les premières semaines, il avait été -sans surprise- ouvertement méprisé par la quasi-totalité de ses hommes.

Antonio avait dû apprendre à se faire respecter. Et pour cela il avait dû grandir. Grandir rapidement. Avec le recul, le jeune _hidalgo_ considérait avec dérision le jeune prétentieux qu'il était quelques années auparavant. A vingt ans il se croyait déjà un homme, persuadé dans sa naïveté que satisfaire les filles avec lesquelles il couchait et se battre quelquefois en duel avec ses pairs, pour des broutilles qui plus est, constituait l'essence de la virilité. A présent, après un peu plus de deux années passées dans ces terres hostiles, à obéir à la lettre aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, à faire exécuter les siens -à grand renfort de cris et même de coups si nécessaire- et surtout à lutter chaque nouveau jour que Dieu faisait pour ne pas crever dans la boue comme une bête, Antonio comprenait enfin ce que c'était que devenir un homme.

A présent, il avait fait ses preuves et le reste des soldats l'avait en grande partie accepté et lui obéissait sans trop rechigner. Ils résistaient bien encore un peu de temps en temps, mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Quelques vétérans lui témoignaient même une sorte d'affection bourrue et presque paternelle depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient autrefois servi sous les ordres de son père, Alejandro Fernandez y Mendoza du temps ou celui-ci était sergent major du même _tercio_ _de Brabante_ lors des guerres du grand Philippe II.

La formation de soldats avança encore un moment en silence, progressant quasiment à l'aveuglette dans le brouillard froid et l'obscurité de plus en plus épaisse. Antonio frissonna. Il avait l'impression que la pluie incessante transperçait sa peau en plus de ses vêtements, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Quand donc viendrait ce fichu ordre de s'arrêter pour la nuit ? Une heure de plus et il ferait tellement noir que le détachement risquerait de finir du mauvais côté d'une des digues, dans l'eau grise et boueuse.

Enfin il crut entendre le bruit d'un cheval au galop qui se rapprochait d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine Francisco Deza arriva devant le détachement d'arquebusiers et arrêta son cheval gris à quelques pas d'Antonio. Il faisait trop sombre pour que celui-ci puisse distinguer nettement ses traits durs, mais il voyait toujours clairement son grand chapeau à plumet rouge, l'armure qui recouvrait son torse ainsi que son impressionnante moustache noire.

-Continuez pendant encore une lieue vers l'est, nous nous arrêtons au prochain village.

-Bien compris señor.

_Don_ Francisco avait à peine entendu la réponse d'Antonio qu'il pressa ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval pour le faire repartir au petit trot vers l'arrière de la colonne et le reste du _tercio_. Un murmure d'approbation générale passa dans les rangs et Antonio lui-même ne put empêcher un demi-sourire de satisfaction de s'afficher sur son visage las. Un village c'était un toit pour la nuit et peut-être même quelque chose de chaud à se mettre sous la dent. C'était une perspective autrement plus agréable que celle de devoir une fois encore passer la nuit dans un campement de fortune au milieu de nulle part.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre et plutôt rapidement, les soldats ayant, comme d'un commun accord, pressé l'allure. Antonio n'aperçut le village que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques centaines de mètres des premières maisons. Il n'avait pas l'air bien grand et était gris, comme le reste du paysage. Quelques soldats étaient postés un peu partout autour des habitations, montant la garde. Antonio pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de l'avant-garde qui avait dû les devancer d'un peu moins d'une heure, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait il remarqua leurs cheveux et leur teint clairs. Ce n'était pas des Espagnols, ni des Italiens d'ailleurs. Une compagnie de Wallons ou de mercenaires allemands devait déjà être cantonnée dans le village.

Quelle que puisse être leur nationalité, les hommes avaient vraisemblablement eut pour ordre de les laisser passer car ils ne bronchèrent pas quand le détachement d'arquebusiers les dépassa pour s'engager dans la rue principale. Celle-ci les conduisit jusqu'à une petite place où s'affairaient d'autres soldats. Antonio repéra parmi eux _don_ Carlos Dacia, le capitaine de la première compagnie d'arquebusiers qui formait l'avant-garde du _tercio_ quand il était en mouvement. Assez petit et l'air perpétuellement constipé, il était pour l'instant en pleine conversation avec celui qui semblait être l'officier supérieur de la compagnie étrangère.

Antonio fit signe aux soldats qui le suivaient de rester sur place avant de se rapprocher des deux hommes. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, attendant poliment qu'ils aient fini de parler. _Don_ Carlos l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et lui fit signe de s'avancer alors que l'officier blond partait vers un groupe de soldats.

-Señor. J'ai avec moi un détachement de la compagnie de _don_ Francisco Deza.

Le capitaine hocha brièvement la tête.

-Sergent Fernandez, c'est ça ? _Don_ Francisco et votre compagnie devraient arriver dans un moment. Le reste du _tercio_ stationnera dans la ville qui se trouve à environ trois lieu d'ici. Nous resterons là pendant quatre jours. Disposez vos hommes comme vous le souhaitez mais vous avez intérêt à les garder à l'œil. Une compagnie d'Allemands est déjà dans la place depuis une semaine alors la population est sur les nerfs. Je ne veux _aucun_ débordement, c'est compris ?

-Bien compris señor.

Antonio prit congé du capitaine et se dirigea à nouveau vers son détachement. Les hommes avaient plus ou moins gardé leur formation, mais les conversations allaient bon train. Le jeune _hidalgo_ se planta devant eux et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mettez-vous par groupes de trois ou quatre, sortez vos billets de logement et trouvez-vous un coin où vous installer. De préférence pas déjà trop plein d'Allemands. Je vous préviens tout de suite : je ne veux aucune histoire de vol, de viol ou de dispute quelconque, que ce soit avec les Flamands ou les Allemands. Si on me rapporte la moindre plainte à votre sujet, par Dieu je vous garantis que vous le regretterez. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les hommes trempés lui lancèrent des regards grognons, mais leur mauvaise humeur venait plus de la fatigue accumulée lors de la journée que de ses paroles. Les règles étaient toujours les mêmes quand ils stationnaient dans une ville ou un village et à chaque fois on leur ressortait à peu près le même discours. Les soldats espagnols ne furent pas longs à se disperser et Antonio put à son tour se préoccuper de trouver un logement.

Il finit par s'installer dans une assez grande maison à deux pas de la place centrale et où on lui avait dit que se trouvaient déjà le sergent et le tambour de la compagnie de Carlos Dacia ainsi qu'un sous-officier allemand. Le propriétaire de la maison -surement un laboureur enrichi- l'accueillit de bien mauvaise grâce quand il lui présenta son billet de logement. Il n'osa pourtant pas protester ouvertement, bien trop effrayé par l'allure sombre du jeune homme et par le fer bien aiguisé qu'il portait un peu partout sur lui. Il se contenta donc de le mener sans un mot vers la pièce principale, la mine à la fois résignée et pleine d'amertume.

La salle était chichement éclairée par un feu qui crépitait dans une cheminée en pierre noircie par la suie. Une longue table en bois disposée devant l'âtre et flanquée de deux bancs ainsi qu'un imposant buffet et deux vieux coffres dans un coin constituaient la majeure partie du mobilier.

Deux soldats espagnols, le sergent et le tambour, étaient attablés devant des bols fumants et quelques morceaux de pain noir. Antonio les salua et déposa sa hallebarde contre la table avant de dégrafer sa cape pour la déposer sur le banc et de s'assoir en face d'eux. Les deux hommes lui répondirent d'une voix morne, l'air au moins aussi épuisé que lui. Une jeune femme blonde, qui devait sans doute être la femme de leur hôte, apparue par une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce et déposa sous son nez un bol rempli d'une sorte de brouet et une cuillère. Il la remercia d'un bref signe de tête, trop las et affamé pour penser à l'examiner d'un peu plus près ou ne serait-ce qu'essayer de lorgner dans son corsage.

Les trois Espagnols savourèrent leur maigre repas en silence, trouvant un réconfort bien mérité dans la chaleur de la soupe qui réchauffait leurs entrailles et dans celle du feu qui séchait peu à peu leurs vêtements dégoulinants de pluie. Une fois le bouillon avalé, un semblant de conversation débuta. Ils discutèrent un peu des derniers mouvements du _tercio_, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être exactement la stratégie prévue par Juan Niño de Tavora, le mestre de camp qui était à sa tête. Puis ils finirent par se plaindre du temps calamiteux et qui risquait de le rester jusqu'à la fin de l'automne et durant tout l'hiver, avant de conclure que vraiment ces maudites Flandres étaient bien habitées par le Diable.

Le sergent et le tambour finirent par monter à l'étage pour aller se coucher, déclarant qu'ils étaient décidément trop épuisés pour rester debout plus longtemps. Antonio décida de rester encore un moment assis devant le feu, le temps que ses habits finissent de sécher. Il posa le coude droit sur la table et appuya la tête contre la paume de sa main, se laissant peu à peu absorber par le spectacle hypnotisant des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Ces derniers temps il avait l'impression d'être continuellement rompu de fatigue. Et dire qu'on n'était même pas encore à la fin de l'automne… Les prochains mois promettaient d'être longs. Il gratta distraitement la barbe qui recouvrait depuis quelques jours sa mâchoire et qui commençait à le démanger. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir prendre un bon bain chaud, se raser convenablement et se couper les cheveux ! Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement coquet, mais ressembler à un mendiant crasseux en haillons ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement non plus.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qu'on ouvrait à la volée et un éclat de voix le tirèrent soudain de ses pensées et il posa machinalement la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, révélant un soldat suivit précipitamment par la jeune femme blonde à qui il criait quelque chose en allemand. La Flamande repartit par la porte à l'autre bout de la salle, qui devait donner sur la cuisine, et le soldat allemand croisa le regard d'Antonio.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu une personne à l'allure aussi saisissante. L'homme devait faire à peu près la même taille que lui et si on en croyait les traits jeunes de son visage, ils avaient peut-être aussi environ le même âge. Jusque là rien de bien étrange. Ce qui l'était plus par contre, c'était son teint incroyablement pâle, ses cheveux complètement blancs –mises à part quelques mèches sales- et surtout ses yeux couleur rouge sang. _« En voilà un qui doit effrayer pas mal de monde sur le champ de bataille »_ pensa Antonio. Il resta d'ailleurs lui-même choqué un instant devant cette apparition presque irréelle.

Le nouveau venu esquissa un demi-sourire qui lui donna un air un peu mauvais, avant de venir s'affaler sans cérémonie en face d'Antonio. Le jeune_ hidalgo_ fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et le considéra d'un air méfiant. Le sourire du mercenaire allemand s'agrandit et il poussa soudain un petit rire au moins aussi étrange et dérangeant que son apparence, à mi-chemin entre le grincement d'une porte mal huilée ou le crissement d'une fourchette sur une assiette en faïence et le sifflement d'un serpent.

-Il parait que de nouveaux confrères viennent d'emménager pour me tenir compagnie. Notre cher hôte et sa charmante femme ont l'air absolument ravis !

Il parlait un espagnol plutôt correct, quoique entaché d'un très fort accent allemand. Antonio se décontracta un peu mais ne défronça pas les sourcils.

-C'est ce que j'ai crû remarquer. Il est néanmoins fort rare que les Allemands nous considèrent comme des « confrères ».

C'était vrai. Au sein des rangs espagnols, les hommes venant de différentes régions avaient déjà du mal à s'entendre entre eux, alors autant dire qu'il était plutôt rare qu'ils soient très amicaux avec les soldats originaires d'autres nations. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème avec les Italiens et les Wallons qu'ils avaient pour habitude de mépriser un peu mais à qui ils reconnaissaient au moins le bon point d'être catholiques, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des mercenaires allemands et suisses qui étaient en grande majorité protestants. En plus d'être des hérétiques se battant contre d'autres hérétiques, ceux-ci recevaient aussi beaucoup plus régulièrement leur solde. En effet, si les Espagnols se faisaient un devoir de ne jamais réclamer leur dû avant une bataille, de peur qu'on ne les accuse de se défiler, les mercenaires n'avaient pas ce genre de préoccupations et n'hésitaient pas à refuser de prendre les armes tant qu'ils n'étaient pas payés. Ce genre de détails ne manquait jamais d'exaspérer les Espagnols, tandis que les soldats de toutes les autres nationalités leur reprochaient unanimement leur arrogance spectaculaire.

Le mercenaire esquissa un nouveau sourire en coin.

-Ça tombe bien, il se trouve que je suis Prussien et pas Allemand. De plus, nous sommes payés par le même roi et nous avons pour tâche d'exterminer les mêmes personnes, cela devrait faire de nous des confrères, non ?

Antonio dut réprimer un rictus vaguement amusé qui menaçait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours apprécié les personnes douées de bon sens, hérétiques ou non. Et puis il était à présent trop confortablement installé pour avoir envie de lancer à ce Prussien une réplique hautaine.

-Présenté comme ça, ça se tient oui.

Le mercenaire tendit paresseusement la main dans sa direction.

-Caporal Gilbert Beilschmidt, de la compagnie du capitaine Juergen Weik.

Antonio tendit le bras à son tour et les deux hommes échangèrent une forte poignée de main, testant la force de l'autre tout en affirmant la leur.

-Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo, sergent de la compagnie de _don_ Francisco Deza.

Gilbert hocha la tête et lâcha la main d'Antonio pour retirer sa grande cape sombre et trempée.

-Fichue pluie ! Et ce tour de garde qui n'en finissait pas… Bon Dieu mais c'est que je meurs de faim en plus de ça !

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, leur hôtesse revint dans la pièce, un bol fumant semblable à celui qu'elle avait apporté à Antonio un peu plus tôt entre les mains. Gilbert esquissa une grimace quand il eut considéré ce qu'il contenait et grommela quelque chose en flamand à l'intention de la jeune femme. Celle-ci hocha silencieusement la tête et repartit dans la cuisine. Gilbert saisit un des morceaux de pain un peu rassis qui trainait sur la table et en arracha des petits bouts qu'il fit tomber dans le bouillon.

-Remarque je ne devrais pas trop me plaindre, pas vrai ? Vous avez une sacrée allure vous autres Espagnols ! A vous voir on dirait que vous revenez tout droit d'une petite virée en enfer.

Il lança de nouveau un petit éclat de rire qui vrilla les tympans d'Antonio. Le jeune sergent fut singulièrement agacé par cette dernière remarque.

-Une semaine à marcher sous la pluie et près de six mois sans solde ça n'aide pas.

Remarquant sans doute son ton sec, le mercenaire reposa le bol qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres.

-C'est sûr. Et vous noterez que j'ai affirmé ne pas me plaindre. Franchement je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre ce soir et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il en va de même pour vous, alors si nous pouvions éviter de nous crêper le chignon pour des conneries…

Antonio ne répondit pas mais son expression se fit moins menaçante. Gilbert avait raison après tout.

La jeune femme revint une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, cette fois-ci avec un pichet à la main. Gilbert la remercia et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Faute de viande à se mettre sous la dent, autant se consoler avec de la bière !

Il saisit le pichet et montra de la main un verre près du coude d'Antonio.

-Ça vous tente ? Ce n'est pas la meilleure, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit mauvaise non plus.

Le sergent fit une légère grimace et secoua la tête.

-Ce truc a un goût de pisse de chat.

Gilbert éclata de rire avant de prendre une expression faussement outragée.

-Franchement je ne vous comprendrai jamais vous autres gens du sud avec votre jus de raisin.

Il avala une grande lampée de bière à même le pichet puis s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

-Pourtant il parait que s'il y a bien deux choses sur lesquelles s'accordent tous les hommes, c'est l'alcool et les femmes !

Antonio esquissa un sourire. Ce Gilbert lui plaisait bien.

-Et bien il reste toujours les femmes.

Le Prussien lui adressa un grand sourire, ses prunelles rouges brillants de malice et le faisant ressembler à une sorte de démon.

-Il reste les femmes oui ! Et où va votre préférence à ce sujet ?

Antonio prit un air faussement pensif.

-Ma foi, il y en a de fort belles en Espagne. Mais je dois avouer que vos femmes du Nord ont aussi de quoi réjouir un homme. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus… Et puis moins timides que par chez nous, ce qui ne gâche rien à l'affaire.

Gilbert hocha la tête, l'air approbateur.

-A qui le dites-vous ! Enfin, il me semble que si nous devions choisir un seul type de femmes, celles qui recevraient la palme à la fois pour la beauté et le caractère, ce serait les Italiennes !

-Par Dieu, on dirait bien que nous venons de trouver notre point d'entente !

Cette fois-ci, Antonio accompagna Gilbert dans son éclat de rire et la conversation resta chaleureuse jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse son repas. Une fois que le Prussien eut terminé son bol de soupe et le pichet de bière, il se leva, saisit sa cape à présent presque sèche et invita Antonio à venir dormir dans sa chambre. « Vos camarades doivent déjà occuper la seconde et vous risquez de vous y sentir à l'étroit. » Le jeune _hidalgo_ accepta de bon cœur et suivit le mercenaire à l'étage.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était allongé sur la paillasse lui servant de matelas et était bercé par les légers ronflements de Gilbert qui s'était endormis aussitôt que sa tête avait touché son oreiller, Antonio pensa à l'Espagne.

Une vague de nostalgie le saisit alors qu'il revoyait en pensée les paysages montagneux et ensoleillés de l'Aragon et son cœur se serra quand il se mit à songer à son vieux père et à sa sœur qui l'attendaient, non plus dans leur région natale mais dans leur nouvelle maison madrilène. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient à lui aussi souvent qu'il les regrettait ?

Dans ces moments où la mélancolie s'emparait de lui, tout ce qui restait de ses ambitions de gloire et de renommée laissait place au seul désir impérieux de quitter cette terre inhospitalière des Flandres pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui, auprès des siens. Hélas, ce souhait-là ne serait surement pas exaucé avant un long moment. Et à condition qu'il ne meure pas avant d'avoir l'occasion de l'accomplir.

Le jeune homme saisit la petite croix en or qui reposait sous sa chemise, contre sa poitrine, et c'est le souvenir de Lovino Vargas, l'enfant de chœur étrange, insolent mais tellement adorable qui lui revint à l'esprit. _« Si tu avais été une jeune fille, je serais devenu fou de toi au premier regard… »_ Mais Lovino était bel et bien un garçon –d'ailleurs il devait même être presque un homme à présent- et Antonio aurait bien été en peine de définir la nature de l'affection qu'il lui portait. Il savait simplement qu'elle était bel et bien là, ancrée au fond de lui et qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'envoler. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en débarrasser. Depuis qu'il s'était enrôlé et été arrivé en Flandres, Antonio avait frôlé la mort une bonne centaine de fois et c'était une sorte de miracle qu'il en soit sorti quasiment indemne à chaque fois. A croire que la bénédiction bien spéciale et les prières de Lovino faisaient effet. Il serra un peu plus la croix dans son poing tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. _« J'ai peut-être bel et bien trouvé mon ange gardien. »_

* * *

_**Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que ce chapitre soit aussi long, du coup il va falloir attendre le prochain pour que de l'action entre en scène! Je n'avais pas non plus prévu d'inclure ce cher Gilbert, mais une fois que l'idée m'est venue, je me suis sentie obligée de le faire! ^^** _

**_Notes:_**

_-Le passage en latin que lit Lovino est extrait des **"Confessions" de Saint-Augustin** (que je n'ai pas lu et franchement ça a l'air chiant...). Je vous donne la traduction (qui n'est pas de moi):_  
_Eant, et fugant a te inquieti et iniqui et tu vides eos __et distinguis umbras et ecce pulchra sunt cum eis omnia et ipsi turpes sunt = Qu'ils aillent et vous fuient, ces hommes agités et coupables: vous les voyez, vous percez leurs ténèbres. Tout est beau autour d'eux, eux seuls sont affreux.  
_

_Je me suis dit que ce passage collait bien avec l'état d'esprit troublé de Lovino..._

_- Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est vraiment pas une mince affaire de devenir jésuite et ça prend **beaucoup** de temps. Si on récapitule on a le noviciat qui dure 2 ans. A la fin de ce noviciat les apprentis jésuites prononcent les premiers voeux de religion (pauvreté, chasteté, obéissance), mais ils ne sont pas encore des jésuites à part entière. Ils ont aussi deux possibilités de carrière: soit ils veulent (et on estime qu'ils peuvent) devenir prêtre et pourront ensuite se spécialiser dans l'enseignement, les missions de prédication... Dans ce cas ils doivent se taper des années et des années d'études. D'abord 2 ans consacrés aux "humanités" c'est-à-dire littérature et réthorique. Ensuite 3 ans minimum d'études de philo et des sciences, 5 ou 6 ans où ils sont apprentis professeurs et enfi ans de théologie. Du coup ils sont rarement prêtre avant 32 ou 33 ans... _

_Sinon, deuxième option, les ex-novices peuvent décider de se destiner au service temporel et non religieux de la compagnie (et là ils peuvent avoir toutes sortes d'emplois) et ils deviennent donc "**frères temporels**". Mais même là ils doivent quand même se taper 10 ans d'"épreuve" avant de pouvoir renouveler leurs voeux de religieux en public et du coup faire officiellement partie de la Compagnie de Jésus. _

_Voilà du coup j'espère que vous voyez qu'en montrant Lovino qui galère et qui stresse à mort je cherchais vraiment pas à en faire une petite nature... _

_- Concernant sa peur de ne pas avoir une place quelque part, de ne pas pouvoir appartenir à un groupe avec un but précis, il faut garder à l'esprit que jusqu'au XVIIIème siècle la société est très peu individualiste. En gros on considère que les individus n'ont pas vraiment d'importance en eux-mêmes, ils ne comptent qu'en tant qu'ils font partie d'un groupe ou d'une lignée. En tant qu'enfants abandonnés, Lovi et Feli ont de ce point de vue une sacrée chance de s'être vus intégrés au sein de la communauté jésuite, qui est quand même du haut de gamme... (En fait ils ont de la chance d'être en vie tout court...U_U)_

_- Les **tercios** forme l'élite de l'armée espagnole de l'époque. Un tercio est constitué en théorie de 10 compagnies (ou "banderas") de 300 hommes, dont 2 compagnies d'arquebusiers et de mousquetaires et le reste de piquiers. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe il y a de plus en plus de compagnies d'arquebusiers. Le tercio est commandé par un **mestre de camp** (pour le tercio viejo de los Estados de Brabante, littéralement le vieux tercio des Etats du Brabant, où est Antonio, je vous ai trouvé le **vrai** mestre de camp en 1623, attention! 8D). Le reste de l'état-major est composé du **sergent major** qui a un boulot monstre: il sert en gros d'intermédiaire entre le mestre de camp et toutes les compagnies, il commande tous les sergents...etc. Ensuite on a aussi le **tambour major** qui transmet les ordres du mestre de camp et du sergent major. Je vous passe les autres mais il y a aussi des gens qui sont chargés de l'intendance et de la discipline/justice et qui sont aussi super importants. _

_Ensuite au niveau des compagnies en elles-mêmes: elles sont commandées par un **capitaine **aidé de son bras droit l'**alférez **c'est-à-dire le porte-enseigne (qui est donc chargé de porter et de garder le drapeau de la compagnie sur le champ de bataille, ce qui est très important mais aussi très dangereux). Ensuite on a le **sergent** qui est finalement peu gradé mais super important puisqu'il encadre de près les hommes et on verra plus tard qu'il a aussi un rôle d'organisation avant les batailles. Et puis on a aussi des musiciens (tambour pour retransmettre les ordres du tambour major et puis un fifre pour le moral des troupes), un **fourrier** chargé de l'intendance, un **barbier** qui est en fait une sorte de médecin et un **chapelain** qui bénie les hommes et les drapeaux avant le combat, distribue l'extrême-onction... _

_-Les tercios composés de soldats espagnols estimaient qu'ils avaient un droit de prééminence sur les autres, du coup ils exigeaient d'être toujours en première ligne, je sais pas si ça vous éclaire un peu sur leur façon de penser... Après il y avait aussi des unités italiennes ou wallonnes par exemple ( Belgique et Romano sous toujours sous la férule de Boss España! ^^). Et bien sûr il y avait des mercenaires, les Suisses et les Allemandes étant les plus cotés! _

_-Les conditions de vie des soldats en Flandres étaient vraiment très précaires. Il y avait extrêmement souvent des problèmes de soldes impayées (parfois pendant des années), du coup ça entrainait des mutineries à répétition. Les distributions de vêtements étaient aussi rares et ils finissaient souvent en haillons (il n'y avait pas d'uniforme à proprement parler mais en gros ils avaient le même type de vêtements: des souliers noirs ou des bottes, une culotte qui arrive sous le genoux, une chemise blanche, un pourpoint ou une tunique ou une casaque et un chapeau. Sans oublier un élément de couleur rouge: plume au chapeau, ruban, écharpe...Ils avaient aussi tous une petite croix de Bourgogne rouge cousue sur leur pourpoint)... Ah oui et comme ils logeaient souvent chez l'habitant, forcément la population les détestait (et on les comprend parce que ça causait un bordel monstre et qu'il y avait souvent des abus). _

_-J'ai fais d'Antonio un grand amateur de femmes, mais j'espère qu'il passe pas vraiment non plus pour un pervers... Pour le coup je pense qu'il est assez représentatif des intérêts et des mœurs de la gent masculine de l'époque... Il y avait quand même toujours des prostituées en pagaille qui suivaient les armées (maladies vénériennes, miam miam! 8D) et puis, sans vouloir faire de jugement ou quoi, j'ai lu que les Espagnols du XVIIème étaient clairement amateurs de sexe et c'était certainement pas les seuls! ^^' Sinon j'y reviendrait évidemment plus tard mais si Antonio et Lovi paraissent autant en "déni" c'est parce que l'homosexualité à l'époque c'est **très** **TRES** mal vu. Je crois avoir lu quelque part que c'était classé dans les "crimes abominables et contre-nature" au même titre que la zoophilie et la pédophilie...Hem. U_U Du coup forcément ils envisagent pas leur attirance mutuelle sous cet angle là (pas encore, gni hi hi! 8D)_

**_Bon allez j'arrête avec mes notes, il se fait bien trop tard pour ce genre de choses... J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! ^^_**


End file.
